A Real Life Movie
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: Tessa Gray, a normal teenager from New York, gets cast as the female lead in a new movie, The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel, starring a female warlock girl and two Shadowhunter best friends. Balancing her old and new life, how will both her on and offscreen interactions with the cast and friends affect her? AU, set in modern times. All human.
1. Spaghetti And The Audition

**Oh gosh. Call me crazy, but I'm starting a new fanfic! :D**

**It's going to be kind of experimental, because I'm not sure if the plot will be too confusing. I always say I love reviews, but I really need them this time, so I can know how to go about writing this story. If anything is too confusing, or I didn't write it correctly, just let me know, and I will either clarify or fix it.**

**This story will basically deal with the characters of the Infernal Devices, but I might add a couple OC characters in, and you'll figure out why once you read it.**

**Hopefully you like it! :)**

* * *

**Spaghetti**

I've never acted before. So what was I doing at a casting audition for the main character in the upcoming movie, Clockwork Angel, a movie about a female warlock shapeshifter who falls in love with two Shadowhunter boys, who are also best friends?

Oh, that's right. There was that lady at Target.

* * *

It had just been a normal day in New York. I was at Target, shopping for some household supplies for my family. Walking down the main aisle, a woman, dressed in a business suit, her hair tied up in a bun, approached me.

"Hi," she greeted me, "I couldn't help but notice you. The way you walk, how you look. Have you ever done any acting before?"

"No," I replied, nervous. It's not anyday that you get approached like this is the middle of Target, "I haven't."

She held out her hand, "Marissa Sterling. I work for Clockwork Films."

I shook her hand, "Tessa. Tessa Gray. Nice to meet you."

"Tessa," she mused, "What a wonderful name!"

"Oh, thank you," I replied, and she smiled.

"You probably aren't aware of this, but we are in the process of choosing the cast for a new movie, Clockwork Angel. It is the first of a trilogy," she said, and searched through her purse for something, "I usually don't do this, but I think you would be such a great fit for the female protagonist, as long as you can decently act, that I want you to come audition for the part."

She handed me her business card, "Just give me a call if you decide to audition.

Taking the card, I said, "Thank you. I most likely will think about it."

"That's great. I hope to get a call from you."

"Well, I'd better go now," I said, and she gave me a little wave as I walked away.

That night, I researched is Marissa Sterling was in fact, who she said she was. The search turned up positive. She was, in fact, the casting director for Clockwork Films and there was an online notice about calling her if you wanted to audition.

I took out her business card, and dialed the number.

"Hello? You've reached Marissa Sterling," she answered.

"Hi Marissa? This is Tessa Gray, the girl you met at Target." I replied, feeling slightly awkward.

"Tessa? Oh, hi darling! I trust you have decided you want to audition?"

"Yes, I would love to,"

"Great! We are having a first come, first serve audition next Wednesday," she told me, and I jotted that down on a sticky note, as well as the time and address she gave me, "You don't need to bring anything special, don't worry."

"Thank you for all the information," I replied, after she finished.

"No problem. I will see you there!" she exclaimed, before the line went dead.

* * *

So that's how I ended up here. As I walk into the building with the a dress that she told me, I know for certain that I am in the right place. The waiting room is filled with teenage girls, about my age.

I sign my name on the list, and sit down in an empty chair. There is a snack table on one side of the room, filled with trays of pasta, desserts, fruit, things like that. Feeling hungry, I go to get a quick snack. There are probably five or so auditions before mine, anyway.

Taking a plate, I notice a group of girls huddled around a boy, who is spooning himself some spaghetti onto his plate. They are all squealing, and asking for his autograph. He places his plate down, and backs out of the mass, probably so he doesn't feel so squished, and he signs each of the girls wrists with a sharpie.

He must be an actor in the movie, I realize. He picks up his plate of spaghetti, and I hear him say, "I've got to go now. Good luck at your auditions."

There is a chorus of squeals, and he takes a few steps backward. When I try to move out of the way, he suddenly spins around, and takes a step forward, not noticing me. He crashes into me, and the plate of spaghetti he was holding spills all down the front of my shirt.

"Oh my gosh," he exclaims, "I am so sorry!"

I brush off some of the spaghetti from my front, and it splatters to the ground, "It's okay, but my white shirt will never be the same."

Some of the girls whom he had given his autograph notice the scene that we are in. And they start taking pictures and videos.

"Not again," the boy groans, and he grabs my wrist, pulling me through the doors that lead into the audition room. He pulls me into a bathroom, and surveys the damage done.

"I am really sorry," he repeats, looking embarrassed, "Do you want to try and clean it off with water?"

I look into his eyes, which are a really nice shade of blue, for some sign that he is joking. He must not have done much laundry in his life. Tomato sauce stains, and it's hard to get out.

"You're kidding, right?" I ask, and he looks suprised.

"What do you mean?" he replied, almost looking flustered.

As he gazes at me, I admire his looks. He has curling black hair, and crystal blue eyes, which is a startling combination. He's a few inches taller than me, and he's quite muscular, but not bulky or anything. He's just right.

"It's almost impossible to get tomato sauce stains out," I information him.

"Oh. Well...then do you want my shirt?" he asks.

Laughing, I reply, "Was this whole thing a ploy to let me see your chest?"

He smiles, and I notice that his teeth are perfectly straight, and a pearly white, "No, but if you want, I can show you. And don't worry about me having to go around bare chested, making all the girls faint. I have an undershirt on."

He has a slight drawing diction, and he emphasizes the vowels in words. Welsh, maybe?

"Fine. Give me your shirt," I say, and he starts to unbutton the front.

"By the way, I'm Will Herondale. I don't think I told you that yet." he mentions, pulling off the shirt and handing to to me.

Buttoning it over my ruined shirt, I reply, "I'm Tessa Gray, and I'm auditioning for the female lead, or that's what I was told."

"Really? Then I guess I will be there for your audition. I'm doing a cold run with all the auditioners of that part."

"Who are you playing?" I ask, as I roll up the sleeves. The whole shirt is baggy on me, but over my jean shorts, it looks stylish.

"I'm playing one of the Shadowhunter boys," he replies, "I can put in a good word for you, if you'd like."

"No, that's okay. I've never even had any acting experience before. I highly doubt I'll get the part."

He lets out a small gasp, "How were you able to come here, then? Did you sneak in?"

I laugh, "No, I met a lady named Marissa Sterling at Target, and she asked me to come audition."

"Wow. If she asked you, that means she can see real talent in you. She almost never does that, and when she does, they almost always get the part," Will says.

As I fix my hair in the mirror, I say, "Well, that's good to hear. We'd better go back out there. They might be wondering where we are."

"Probably not. I don't have to be there until they finish with the other female part auditions, so you don't either," he states, "But we should go out in case someone need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah," I agree, and he holds the door open for me. As we make our way back to the waiting room, we run into Marissa.

"Tessa! So glad to see you! And I see you've met Will. Excuse me for asking, but why are you wearing his shirt?" she exclaims, confusion clouding her face.

"We had a mishap with some spaghetti, " I reply, and Will chuckles.

Marissa nods, then turns to Will, "Where have you been? We couldn't find you, so we had to have Jem do the cold run with the auditioners!"

"Sorry. I was helping her with her shirt," he apologizes, "Are all the auditions for the female lead over?"

"I'm afraid so, except Tessa's. Come with me, you can do the cold run with her. I think Jem is getting a bit bored," she leads us to the audition room, where there are a few chairs at a table, and a clear space to do the audition.

She sits down in one of the chairs, "We're just going to ask you a couple questions, them have you read some lines."

"How old are you?" a man, who tells me he is the producer, asks.

"I'm seventeen, and I'm a junior at NYHS, New York High School." I reply, and a teenage boy, who has silver hair and eyes, grins.

"Do you have any acting experience?" he asks, and I notice that he is quite slender, and has sort of a fragile look to him.

"No, I dont," I state, and Marissa speaks up.

"Even if she doesn't, I want you guys to have a optimistic attitude towards her. I feel that she would be a very good fit for the part." she announces.

The man agrees, as does the silver boy, and they hand me a piece of paper, with lines on it. They tell me that we can start the cold run whenever we are ready.

I look over the lines, taking a deep breath, and stripping myself on any fear or nervousness.

"You ready?" Will nudges me after awhile.

"I think so. I mean, yes, I'm ready." I reply, and Marissa gives us the okay to start.

We do a scene where Will has just found me in the bedroom of my kidnappers, and he rescues me. Even though I've never acted, I start to get really into it, and I feel the words pouring from my mouth natually.

When we finish, there is a round of applause, and a whispering discussion between Marissa, the man, and the silver boy.

After a little while, they all look up at me, but the man is the only one to talk.

"We don't usually do this, but your chemistry with Will, as well as your talent, is spectacular. We want to offer you the role right now."

* * *

**Did you guys like it so far? Leave a review, good or bad, or please follow or favorite! **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	2. Details And Coffee

**I am amazed.** **Eleven**** reviews on one chapter, the first chapter. I can't tell you guys how happy I am! Thank you so much for all the beautiful reviews! They make my day, and whenever I get an email that says that my story got a review, I'm practically screaming with joy inside!**

**TheMusicalDevil: I know I PM'd you but imma thank you again. Thank you for all the reviews, on almost all of my stories! Yeah, and I continued to write more of the story, and I've figured out that I am going to have mostly just the main characters use their real name in the story. Probably like, Tessa, Will, Jem, Sophie, Jessamine, well, probably everyone I can think of except Nate and the parents of some of the characters, because I'm not giving Tessa a brother in real life, and writing some parents into the story gets me all confused. Hope that clears it up for you, and hopefully it didn't make you more confused. :)**

**Hylla: I'm so happy you like it! I don't know for sure if there will be all Jessa, because the last chapter had some chemistry between Will and Tessa, but there will definitely be at least some Jessa. This chapter, for example, has Jessa in it. So I can't say for sure what it's going to be, because I don't even know yet. I'm going to see where the story takes me, but hopefully you enjoy it! :)**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it, and you can see the potential! I'm really excited for this story!**

**The-Final-Hope: I am serious, you deserve even more virtual cookies for leaving such nice reviews on all my stories! At first I was worried that having Tessa play her own part would be a sort of confusing, but most everyone seems to get it, and I am super duper thankful for that! Here's the update, I hope you like it!**

**BookThief1317: Yay that's exactly what I was going for! I actally thought up this story in a dream, and when I tried to write it down, I realized there were a lot of holes in the plot, but hopefully I patched them up! :) Here's the update!**

**Guest: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are so sweet! And yes, there will be some Wessa, but there will also be some Jessa, like you see in this chapter, and there's also going to be an OC boy who is very important. And they all have amazing chemistry! :)**

**Sapphire131: I'm super psyched that you think it's good! As the writer, I even have to admit that I don't really know where the story is going to go, but I'm looking foreward to see where it takes me!**

**ASilverShadowhunter: You say my writing captives you, I say that your reviews captivate me even more! I love getting the email that says that you left a review, because you're always so nice and supportive! :) I am curious about what is going to happen too. I know that the story is going to chronicle some events in Tessa's senior year at high school, but I honestly can't wait until we get to the filming in London part, as you will learn about in this chapter, because I have some very good ideas for that part already! :)**

**Guest: I'm so glad you like it! :) Here's the update! :)**

**Vialovesbooks (Guest): I'm so glad that you say that, because I was a bit worried about confusion about the plot. Idk if you realized, because I didn't explain this well, or at all in the first chapter, but they're going to be using their real names in the movie. Sometimes I even confuse myself :/ Oh well. Also, her relationships with the boys and the relationships with her friends before she was cast are going to be a very main part of this story, so I hope you enjoy that! :) And thank you for the plot reassurance! I wasn't sure what people were going to think of it, but all the reviews were very positive, and I'm thankful for that! :)**

**Ink2parchment: Oh I am so happy you like it! I was originally going to make it reality TV, but I realized that the story is dramatic enough, and telling is as a reality TV show would just be basically repeating the whole book. So the movie was born. I was worried it might be confusing if the characters in real life use their real names in the movie, so I tride to clarify in this chapter. Also, I not only wanted to focus on things that happen in the story, but other things off camera. Hope of makes sense!**

**Once again, don't be afraid to tell me if you see anything wrong with my story, or you would like me to clarify things! Its no trouble, and I would absolutely love to! **

* * *

**Details And Coffee**

My whole face lights up with excitement, "Of course! I would love to!" I exclaim.

"That's great," Marissa speaks up, "Have a seat. You too, Will. Tessa, I have a feeling you would like to know a little more about this movie."

I take a seat next to the silver boy, and he introduces himself, "Hi, I'm Jem Carstairs. I play one of the Shadowhunters. The other is Will, the one who did the cold run with you."

He is really beautiful up close. His eyelashes are as fine as spiders silk, and they frame his silver eyes perfectly, "Yes, I think he told me something about that, but-"

The producer cuts me off, "My name is Mark Theo. We're so happy to have you on the cast. I'll tell you a bit about the movie, then you can ask any outstanding questions that you have."

"Okay," I reply, and he starts into a long ramble.

"Clockwork Angel is the movie of a girl who goes to London to find her brother. She doesn't know that she has shapeshifter powers, and can turn into anyone she'd like, as long as she has a possession of theirs. She also doesn't know that her brother is working for a man who wants to use her power for evil. Her brother leads her into a trap, and she is kidnapped by two women who work for the man, Mortmain is the name, and they teach her of her ability. She is rescued when she is accidentally found by Will's character, and she goes to live at the Institute, a home for the Shadowhunters," he pauses, then looks at me, "Do you have any questions yet?"

"Only one. What are the character's names?" I ask

Marissa answers this for Mark, "Our movie is sort of unique in that aspect. We use our main actor's names, so your character's name is your real name, as is Will's and Jem's and some of the other characters. I hope that isn't too confusing."

I shake my head, "That makes sense. What happens next?"

"Living at the Institute, she meets the other Shadowhunter, who is best friends with the one that rescued you. The two Shadowhunters are Will and Jem, here," he motions to the two boys, "Your character falls in love with both of them, while also trying to defeat Mortmain, but each of the boys have a secret."

"What are they?" I ask. I have heard of the actor Mortmain, he goes by that whole one name thing, like Rihanna, but he is quite a good fit for a bad guy character.

"Will has a curse, that causes everyone who loves him to die, or so he thinks, and Jem is addicted, not by choice though, to a drug that is slowly killing him," Mark says, and I can feel myself falling in love with this movie already.

"There are also a lot more characters, but you'll learn about them once we get the script out," he finishes, and I nod.

"What is the main theme of the movie?" I ask, and Will and Jem smile at each other.

"We want the movie to be very romantic, because your character becomes very in love with both Will and Jem, but we also want to have your side, the good side, in a battle against Mortmain, your brother, who's name is Nate, and the clockwork machines he creates on the bad side," Marissa tells me.

"Clockwork machines?" I ask, incredulous.

"They are giant metal killing monsters," Will answers, "It'll all be explained in the the script. They're just telling you the overall plot of the movie right now."

I nod, and Mark says, "You said you are a junior, but since it is June, I suppose in a month you will be a senior? What are your plans after high school?"

Thinking for a moment, I answer, "I was going to go to college to study literature, but now it depends where acting takes me."

"Literature?" Will gasps, "Both our characters love books in the movie, and I do as well in real life!"

"No way! That's awesome!" I reply, when Mark clears his throat, obviously trying to get out attention.

"Well, this is just a suggestion, but let's see what you think. The script isn't finalized yet, and it takes a while to set up for the movie before the actors come in and act, so what do you think, after you graduate, you come to London, where the movie will be filmed, and put off college for a couple years?" Mark suggests, and Marissa agrees that it would be a good plan.

"I'd have to talk it over with my parents, but I think that they would be okay with it," I reply.

"Just leave your contact information with us, and we'll be in touch," Mark says, handing me a piece of paper. I write down my cell number and my phone number, then hand the paper back.

"Thanks. We should set up a meeting with you and your parents," Mark advises, "Meanwhile, feel free to get to know Will and Jem. You need to have a good relationship with them."

"Okay, thank you very much," I say, and Mark gathers some papers up.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I can't wait to work with you," he smiles, "Will, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"

"Oh, just some semantics about my character," Will replies.

"Well, meet me in my office in a couple minutes, while I go get a bite to eat," Mark says, and exits the room.

"Well, Tessa. It was nice to meet you. Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe with Jem, too? So we can get to know each other?" he asks, taking out his phone, "Can I have your number?"

We exchange numbers, and I with Jem as well, and Will leaves to find Mark.

Marissa goes back to her office, and that leaves Jem and I.

He is the first to talk, " I honestly can't belive you've never acted before. You seemed so natural out there."

"I know!" I exclaim, then recollect myself, "I mean, I was in a play in first grade, but other than that, no."

"You're very talented," he says, laughing gently, "Are you leaving now? Do you need a ride?"

"I was planning on taking the bus, but sure!" I reply, and we walk out to his car. He opens the passenger seat door for me, like a true gentleman.

"Do you need to head home right away, or do you want to stop by Starbucks?" he asks, as we pull out of the parking lot, "My treat."

"I could go for a coffee, sure," I reply, "But my treat, not yours."

"No way, Tessa. I'm paying, and that's final," he smiles, glancing at me.

"Hey. You're already giving me a ride home. The least I could do is buy you a cup of coffee," I protest.

"It doesn't matter, I'm already heading that way," he replies, and I smile, knowing that he just gave away precious information.

"I never told you where I live, Carstairs," I tease, "Now let me pay."

He sighs, and replies, his voice full of defeat, "Fine. You caught me. You can pay."

"Thank you very much, Jem."

* * *

At the coffee shop, he orders a caramel frappuchino, and I order a blended Valencia orange refresher. We sit down at a booth, and begin to chat.

"So. Tell me something about yourself," I say, taking a sip of my icy drink.

"Well, for starters, my full name is James Carstairs, or Ke Jian Ming, in Mandrin. I was born in China, but my parents moved here to London when I was little, hence my accent. My family still lives in London, but I'm living here for a year, or until we start filming in London," he tells me, and I admire his face. He's pretty skinny, with high cheekbones, and a sweet smile, "I'm almost nineteen, and I graduated high school in London about a month ago. What about you?"

"Well, you already know my name, well, actually my real name is Theresa Gray, but I go by Tessa. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and I'm going to graduate high school in a couple weeks. I've lived in New York all my life, and I love to read books, especially classics," I state.

"Huh. I see that you would get along well with Will. He loves the classics too. Nearly bores me to death, but it's nice that he's so passionate about them," Jem drinks some of his frappuchino, and looks over at me, "Are you wearing his shirt?"

I look down. Whoops. I forgot to give it back to him, "Yeah. We had an incident with some...spaghetti." I unbutton the front and show him my stained shirt underneath.

"Oh, so is that why Will missed the first five auditions?" Jem laughs, "I had to fill in for him."

"I suppose so. Do you know anything else about Will? He seems like a nice guy." I say, buttoning Will's shirt back up.

"He is. He's Welsh, and his family moved to America when he was twelve. He's the same age as me, and was homeschooled, and he's going to leave his family when we film in London," Jem fills me in, "I just met him a month ago, but we could have known each other our entire life."

I laugh, "So. Does he have any deep secrets you want to tell me?"

Jem laughs with me, "Sure, but I can't tell you, because they're secrets. I'll tell you this though. He has a birthmark on his shoulder, in the shape of a star. It's a trait all the Herondales share."

"Really? I'll have to ask him about that someday," I muse.

"I like your bracelet," Jem says suddenly.

"Thanks," I touch my angel bracelet gently, "It's my lucky charm. I never take it off."

"That's so strange," Jem mentions, "The character you play in the movie has an angel necklace, which protects her life."

"Wow! That's really coincidental!" I exclaim, "I never knew that."

"Yep. I don't know much about the movie yet either, since they haven't even finished writing it yet, but it seems really interesting. I'm excited," he states.

"I'm excited to be able to go to London. I've never been." I say, "How are you finding it in New York?"

"It's very exciting. Much more hustle and bustle, if you can imagine, but I've been so busy, I haven't had much time to sightsee." he replies.

"Are you busy today?" I ask, getting an idea.

"No, why do you ask?" he questions, pulling his eyebrows together in a look of confusion.

I get out of my seat, go over to Jem, and take his hand, "We're going sightseeing today."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm already working on the next chapter, and I can tell you that one of the places they will be visiting is the carousel at Central Park, so yay for that! :)**

**If you can, please leave a review, follow, or favorite. Could I possibly get more then eleven reviews for this chapter?**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	3. Sightseeing And Shotgun

**Holy wow! I am super duper psyched for how well this story is doing! Thank you all, thank you so much for reading, and reviewing. I can't ever say that enough! **

**TheMusicalDevil: Don't ever hesitate to ask about anything that doesnt make sense! Yeah, I think Tessa won't have a brother, and Will won't have a sister. I want then to be all only children, like Jem. I will definitely make sure to proofread, and to check for sentence structure. Thank you!**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Yeah, your reviews are totally awesome to get! Thank you so much for them! I am going to set the story from Tessa's senior year of high school, to when they finish filming Clockwork Princess, or maybe a little past that. I don't have all the details ironed out yet. Yep! They are coincidences...or are they? :) And for if it will be Wessa, Jessa, or something else...you'll just have to wait to find out! :)**

**Ink2parchment: Glad I could clarify those things out! :) Don't ever hesitate to ask, of something doesn't make sense! **

**The-Final-Hope: Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! :) I'm sure your writing is very good, too. There's nothing wrong with a story having a fast plot. Here's the chapter, about their sightseeing! There's only a little in this chapter, but there will be more in the future! :)**

**rainbowchameleon: I am so glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

**Fangirly Girl (Guest): It's going to be Wessa, Jessa, and a little bit with someone else...not telling who yet! ;) And don't worry, I didn't ever mention it. I'm glad you think it is creative! I was a bit nervous, because I didn't know how clearly I could get the idea through, but it seems to have made sense to readers. :)**

**SaneLilies: It's going to be three separate movies, but right now they haven't even started of the first one. I want to get a feel for the characters, because I've never done a fanfic with Will, Jem, and Tessa all conversing at the same time, except for the one shots.**

**MagicMissy: Aww don't hate on Jessa! Honestly, I think it's going to be a bit of both, but I don't know what it's going to end up as. The previous chapter was a bit more Jessa-y, but there is definitely Wessa in the upcoming chapters, as there was in the first chapter. **

**Vialovesbooks: I'm very excited that you think so! I'm trying to find the right balance between the characters in real life, and the character they play in the movie. Is that confusing? And I have to change a little bit of the characters to make them fit, but I'm trying to keep as much of their personalities as I can.**

**mezzogal: Yay! You checked it out! Thank you so much! Yeah...poor Jem. He's always got to clean up Will's mess, hasn't he? And poor Tessa too, if she got spaghettied AND coffeed! Yeah, i can understand how it might be a bit confusing. I'm trying to balance it out, but idk how that's going. Well just have to see, won't we? :)**

**IluvMagnus101: Glad you are hooked! That's what I'm going for. ;) Sheesh. Here's the update, please don't harm me! ;) I checked out your stories, and I left a review on Runes Academy. You probably saw it. They are very good, and I can't wait for you to update! :)**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Holy...holy wow! Reviews from The TessaElsaHerondale! I am honored! Thank you so much for all your nice words! They honestly made my day so much better, when I woke up at like seven in the morning. I almost thought you reviewing my story was a dream! (Mostly because I was half asleep) Anyway...the other cast characters will be introduced gradually, in a couple of chapters, starting with Jessamine, who I might say...has a history with Will. Yeah, here's the update. Just please, please don't feed me to Church! ;) And how can you live without WiFi? I would die. Anyways, I hope you are having fun on holiday, to make up for the no WiFi! **

**Sapphire131: So glad you think it's great! I hope you find this chapter just as good!**

**The Pale Red Queen: Thank you! I was planning on going for something entirely unique! TBH, this idea actually came to me in a daydream, so I wrote it down, and I was like, wow. I should try to make a fanfic out of it! I'm excited too! :) I have no idea where this story is going to go, but theres definitely going to be a very strong friendship between the three of them!**

**megan1805: Thanks, I was going for captivating! Hopefully, you find this chapter captivating as well!**

* * *

**Sightseeing And Shotgun**

"Where are you going to take me?" Jem wonders as we get back into the car.

"Two of my favorite places in New York. Central Park, and The Brooklyn Bridge," I reply, and his eyes light up.

"We're going to a bridge? I love bridges. I used to go to Blackfriars Bridge all the time in London! I've heard that my character in the movie likes it also," Jem mentions, as I give him directions to Central Park. We park in one of the many lots, and step onto the walking trail.

"So what's your favorite part of the park?" Jem asks as we walk.

"It's relaxing to be surrounded by nature. And it's so beautiful," I reply.

"Yes, it is," he smiles, admiring the lush green forest around us, "I need to come here more often. It's quite peaceful on the trails, and it's so different from the busy city around us."

"There's also a giant carousel, and I have to ride every time I come here," I mention, glancing at him.

His eyes widen at the mention, "We are so going to go see that. Lead the way." he tells me, "Believe it or not, I've never been on a carousel. "

I can't help but stare at him, "What was your childhood like, James?"

We start on our way, and I feel my phone vibrate, so I take it out to check a text. It's Will.

_ Will: Hey, do you still have my shirt?_

_ Me: Yeah, when should I give it back to you? _

_ Will: Are you at your house? I can swing by and pick it up._

"Hey, Jem?" I start to ask, because I have an idea, "Do you mind if Will joins us?"

"No problem. That's be awesome, actually." he replies, as we continue to walk towards the carousel on the path.

_ Me: Actually I'm at the carousel in Central Park with Jem. Come join us._

_ Will: On my way. I'll meet you guys there._

"Did he agree?" Jem asks, as we walk past a large pond, in a clearing of trees and bushes.

"Yep. You know that pond? During the winter they use of for ice skating, and during the summer, they use it as a swimming pool," I inform him, pointing at the artificial, yet real looking pond.

"No way! That's awesome. But there's no one in it right now?" he asks.

"Well, right now it's June, so it's not quite the right weather for either. In the next few months it'll be open for swimming," I answer, as we reach the area where the carousel is.

For a moment Jem just stares at its majestic glory. It's adorable, really, the way his eyes are fixated on it like he's never seen anything like it.

"Wow," is all he says, and I smile at his loss for words.

I place a hand on his shoulder and shake him a little, "Jem."

He breaks out of the trance, and looks past me, "Hey, there's Will."

I turn around to see Will heading towards us, still in jeans and his undershirt. I smile, because I remember that I'm still wearing his button down shirt. I blush a little, but try to hide it.

"Hey," he greets as he reaches us, "I got here as fast as I could. Don't tell me you guys were waiting for me."

"Nah, we just got here," Jem says and smirks, "Nice fashion choice."

He points at me, exclaiming, "She's wearing my shirt!"

"You spilled spaghetti on mine!" I tease, "It's not my fault that you are clumsy, Will."

"Hey! I've only spilled spaghetti on one...two...three...four...one person! And that person was you!" he shoots back, and Jem begins to crack up.

Well, are we going to stand here fighting, or are we going to go on the carousel? I hope it's the second, because we're staring to draw attention," he tells us, and we look around.

"Will Herondale!" a group of girls scream, running towards us. Jem and I back out of the way, as Will signs a couple autographs. Not a single girl comes over to Jem, though, and I can't help but feel a little bad for him.

"Hey," I nudge him in the shoulder, "You should go over there and let them see who you are. They'll want your autograph."

He stares at me like I'm crazy, "Are you serious? I backed away for a reason. I detest having them grab at me like I'm a piece of meat. Look what they're doing to Will. They're basically molesting him."

I look at where he's pointing, and he's right. The girls are grabbing onto Will, with their heels, short skirts, low cut shirts, and push up bras, and he looks really uncomfortable. I hear them rattling off their numbers, and Will, surprisingly, appears to be typing them into his phone.

"He's not really typing them in," Jem whispers in my ear, as if he knows what I'm thinking, "He doesn't like those kind of girls."

I feel a surge of appreciation for Will right then. Actually, both him and Jem. I feel somewhat relieved that they don't care for so much that kind of female attention, and would rather not have the fake kind of girls mooning over him.

Will gives the group a small, awkward wave, them comes back over to us. Behind him, I see the girls huddle together, pointing at us, and talking amongst themselves. I catch the words "so hot" and "gorgeous".

"Man, Jem, you're lucky," Will says, "Those girls were persistent. I was about to play a joke on you and give them your phone number instead of mine, but that would be too cruel to you."

Jem looks apalled, "You're a horrible person for even considering that."

"Don't worry. I didn't do it. I didn't give them my official number either. I gave them my junk phone number," he laughs, "Wonder if they'll hate me now."

"Junk phone number?" I wonder alound.

"Yeah. I never check it. It's basically a really old flip phone with prepaid minutes that I never bring anywhere with me. It has a cute voice mail message, though. I'm convinced some people call it just to hear the voicemail." he laughs.

"C'mon. Are they really that bad?" I ask, and I just receive a sideways "are you serious?" glance from both boys.

"They're the female equivalent of the perverted group of guys who want to take you home," Will says in a serious tone, while Jem cracks up.

"Bleh. Okay, you're right. But there must be fans that you like, right?"

"Of course. The ones who don't try to act all fake. So, most fans are awesome," Jem replies, smiling good naturedly.

"Oh. That's true, I guess," I reply, "We should go on the carousel now."

They agree with me, and we pay for tickets, then board the ride. I choose a blue and pink horse, while Jem picks the brown and black one next to me. Will, however, decided to pick one of those spinning cup things.

"You guys should come in this one with me!" he suggests, and I shake my head, "C'mon. It'll be fun!"

"It won't be fun if I get motionsick and throw up afterwards," I reply, and he stops trying to get us to join him.

After the ride, Will gets out of the cup, stumbling slightly, and Jem and I have to hold him steady. Luckily, he doesn't throw up, and we get him to sit down at a park bench.

When he recovers, he looks at us, through his eyelashes, "So, what's next?" he asks, as he stands up.

"We're going to the Brooklyn Bridge. Are you coming with us?" I reply, as we begin walking to the parking lot.

"Yeah. I haven't been there in so long. It's be fun," he states, "My house is on the way. Could we stop by, and I could drop of my car, and Jem can drive?"

"Sure," Jem answers, even though the question was directed at me. I mean, I would have had to ask him anyway.

In the car, I call shotgun, and Will retreats to the backseat, while explaining to Jem what "shotgun" means.

"It means that that they call the front seat," Will says for the fifth time.

"But why is it called shotgun?" Jem repeats, still not quite understanding.

Will just rolls his eyes, and stops trying to explain.

It's a very nice day, and there isn't any fog covering the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. We begin to walk it, and Will calls out various landmarks that you can see from the bridge.

Eventually, I get tired of hearing him ramble about all the things you can see, and I exchange a look with Jem. I mean, we're heading back on the bridge, because we made it to one side, and he's acting there was a new bunch of landmarks to see on the way back, but really he's just talking more about the landmarks he mentioned on the first way across.

"Hey, Will?" I say. And he cuts off mid sentence.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Can we talk about something that isn't about the landmarks?"

"Jem need to know more about this city," he defend himself, shaping his mouth into a pout, and it's so cute, "I am only teaching him."

"Jem isn't listening," I reply, and Will turns to stare at Jem.

"Hey, Jem. Are you listening?" he asks, and Jem doesn't reply, so he tries again, "Jem!"

Jem finally notices Will, but I have my suspicions that he was faking, "Did you say something?"

Will groans, and covers his hands with his face, "Never mind. Okay, Tessa, you win. I'll shut up."

Jem gives me a wink.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Leave a review, or follow or favorite! **

**And wow! You guys totally creamed my goal for eleven reviews! I got fifteen! You guys are super amazing! Please keep reviewing, and tell me exactly what you think! I love your opinions!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	4. Anthony And Hair Dye

**Hey fantabulous darlings! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think I'm going to start posting at night, because I start school in two days, and it's better spending an hour at night, then spending an hour when I wake up. Hope you guys don't mind! :) But eww, school is starting. Ugh. I have to wake up at like six in the morning...not my thing. **

**The-Final-Hope:**** No need to worry about a short review! I'm so glad you think it's adorable! Hopefully you like this next chapter! :)**

**Ink2parchment:**** Yay! So happy you love it! Hey, and the reviews thing is fixed! :) **

**Hylla:**** Yep! There will be more Jessa in the futute, darling. I find that this chapter doesn't have as many funny moments, but i hope you lIke it! :)**

**TheMusicalDevil:**** Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! There will be more Will in the next chapter after this one. I promise. I have it all planned out. Well, actually, Will's relationship is a little bitersweet, but it gets better! :) Oh. And here's my OC character in this one! Thank you! I am so glad you think it is beautifully written!**

**Ocean Of My Existence:**** Super happy you like it! Hopefully you like this chapter, too!**

**ASilverShadowhunter:**** Oh, you are so sweet! Thank you so much! I'm going to try and speed up the time line a little, because I'm only on the...third day since they've met each other? And I need to get through Tessa's last year of high school. Before filming. But yep. I can't wait for the filming, either! **

**SaneLilies:**** Yup! :) It wouldn't be right, if they didn't gang up against him at least once. Right now, Tessa is in her last days of her junior year of high school, and filming starts after she graduates from high school. So maybe, a year more? But don't worry, it won't take me a year to get to the filming. Jessamine, she's going to start out being the antagonist, but you will find that she has a reason. Sophie's scar...hmm. I haven't though about that yet. :)**

**rainbowchameleon: ****Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**IluvMagnus101:**** No problem! Your story is awesome! It was a pleasure to read it! :) Thank you so much! I am honored that you think those things of my writing! I was worried that I might have made Will a bit too nice, but he doesn't have any curse in real life, only in the movie, so why make him mean? You will find that he gets a bit sarcastic, though. And, yes, killing me would mean I can't update so don't you dare try! :)**

**Morning and Eve:**** Yep. You are going to be seeing some more of them in later chapters... Anyways, thank you for following, and I am super you love it! :) Here's more! :)**

**TessaElsaHerondale:**** Are you kidding? You better be kidding. I'm not taking away the "The" before your name! You say you are not famous here, but you entirely are! I've read your stories, and I think Changed was my favorite, and they are all super amazing! You are a fantabulous writer. But, you are famous on this site, not as much for your writing, but your reviews. And that is why I am honored that you review my story! :)**

**Dutch? Awesome. I don't think I've known anyone Dutch. As for Will's relationship with Jessamine, not exactly gross, but more...awkward? Idk. I promise it's in the next chapter. Haha i try to update every other day, but that might change when I have to go back to school in two days...ughh. not looking foreward to that.**

**About my story, thank you, thank you so much! You are too nice. Honestly. I'm trying to develop those friendships, while also throwing in some complications, to keep it interesting. Actually, I sort of feel like the story is going to slow, because I'm on the fourth chapter, but it's only the third day since they've met. Well. My other story is even slower. The eighth chapter is still the first day...I need to speed that up. No, I am not a celebrity, sadly. :)**

**I absolutely love your reasoning! Genius! :) You have so much logic. :) Anyway, here's the update! Hah! You can't feed me to Church yet! :)**

**mezzogal: I liked that part too! :) It's like, Will's just being nice...right? And yes, Jem is going to be a little more clueless, being the he's from London, and might not know American terms as well.**

**So, in this chapter, we will meet my OC character. I hope you like him!**

* * *

**Anthony and The Habit**

"So Mom, that's the idea," I finish telling her about everything from my audition, "They want to set up a meeting to sort out everything."

"Tessa, come here," she says softly, and I go over to where she is sitting across the table from me. She pulls me into a tight hug, "My baby is going to be an actress. I can't believe it."

"So the plan that they mentioned, after finishing high school, taking a few years off and filming?" I make sure, but I'm confident I know the answer.

"Of course. You are almost eighteen. I want you to make the big descisions for yourself, but don't be afraid to come to me for motherly advice. Like on those two boys that dropped you off today. Tell me all about them," she replies giddily, as if she is my best friend that I tell all about a date.

I sigh, but tell her because I trust her with all my heart, "The one driving was Jem. He's eighteen, and he's from London. The other in the backseat was Will, and he's, well, I forgot to ask what age he was, but I suppose eighteen, because he just graduated this year, too. He's from New York, but he's Welsh. He's the one who gave me his shirt because he spilled spaghetti on me, but i forgot to give it back. They're good friends, which is important because they play best friends in the movie."

"Do I sense you getting a boyfriend soon?" she exclaims, developing a huge smile on her face.

"Mom, remember. I don't need a boyfriend. As long as I have Anthony, I'm totally fine," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be such a downer. They both seem like such lovely boys, like Anthony is," she laughs, "I'm still keeping up hope for you."

I give up, and retreat to my room to text Anthony. Anthony is my best guy friend, and we've lived in the same building since forever, but we only became friends in eighth grade. We tried dating in sophomore year, but it was too awkward, so we went back to being best friends.

_ Me: You'll never guess what!_

_ Anthony: You got the part?_

_ Me: You know me too well. Come over. Need to talk to you in person._

_ Anthony: Be right there in five._

I let him in when he knocks, and he gives me a big hug.

"Congratulations!" he exclaims, and I pull him into my room.

"It was so awesome. Everyone was so nice," I gush, and he listens to me talk about the audition, how I met Will, and why I'm still wearing his shirt. I suppose I should take it off, and Anthony looks suprised when he sees the spaghetti stain.

"That looks like it was a lot of spaghetti," he muses, as I get a new shirt and go into the bathroom to change.

I mention Jem, and how he reminds me of him. They are both on the quiet side, and they are both super tall and slender. The difference, is that Anthony is dark haired and light skinned, whereas Jem is silver, yet tan. Dang it, I forgot to ask him why. I was really curious about it.

"You've got to meet them someday," I laugh, "I think you'd like them."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do for college?" he asks. He's that honor roll kind of student, so naturally that's the first question he asks, portaining to the movie, since I mentioned that we are going to film after I graduate.

"I'm going to take some time off from school. Before, I thought I was going to study literature. Now, I'm not so sure. When I started doing the cold run with Will, it felt so natural, I couldn't help but wish it was what I did for a living." I tell him, and he nods understandingly, "Plus, I'll have a lot more time, not having to do all the college applications. "

"That makes sense. You'll be the only one not all stressed out," he adds.

"Oh, that'll be great. I can go out, while all you guys are busy. But then there's no one to hang out with," I laugh.

"That's true," he checks his phone, then says, "I've gotta go. It's almost eleven."

"Oh, gosh. Is it really?" I ask, and he nods, then gets up, ready to leave, "I'll see you soon."

"You too. Good luck choosing between Will and Jem."

I almost fall off my bed, "What?!"

"Good luck choosing between them. I know you like both. I can see it in your eyes," he smiles, before letting himself out.

"I don't know if they have girlfriends already..." I say, but he is gone.

* * *

_ Will: Hey are you and your parents busy today?_

_ Me: No don't think so. Why?_

_ Will: Mark wants a meeting with you and them, at 1._

_ Me: We'll be there._

As we walk into Mark's office, I see Jem and Will sitting at the table, as well as Marissa. We take the three empty seats, and I end up next to Jem, and across from Will.

Everyone is introduced to each other, and Mark begins informing my parents off all the movie details that he told me yesterday.

I basically tune everything out, since I've heard it before, until I feel someone kick me under the table. My head snaps up, and I see Will staring at me.

"Pay attention," he mouths, and I listen to what Mark is saying.

"-basically, after she graduates high school, she will come to London and film the movies, one after another, and there are three. It will take probably four years in all, and after that, she is free to do whatever she wants," he says, holding a paper out to my parents, "We will do our best for what is good for her, as well as our other main characters, Will and Jem here.'

My parents sign the paper, and shake hands with Mark.

As we are leaving, Will announces, "C'mon Jem. Let's go get something to eat. Hey Tessa, do you want to come with us?

"Sure," I reply, after notifying my parents, "I could go for something to eat."

* * *

We end up going to The Habit, which is famous for its burgers and fries.

As we sit down at a booth, Will and Jem slide into one side and I into the other. When the waiter hands us the menus, Will is already ordering appetizers and drinks for all of us.

"What are you going to get?" Jem asks me, perusing the menu.

"I'm going to get a bacon ranch burger. It's my favorite," I reply.

"What about you, Will?" Jem asks, and Will raises an eyebrow.

"You mean, what aren't you going to get?" Will laughs, "But in all seriousness, I'm getting the jalapeño cheddar burger. How about you?"

"I haven't decided. What is good here?" Jem says, as the waiter begins to load up the table with all of the appetizers Will ordered, "Wow. Why did you order so much food?"

"I figure that it's a special occasion," Will replies, "Tessa here, has just gotten her first acting role!"

"Well, you aren't wrong about that. But if you wanted to celebrate it, you should have taken her shopping, don't you think?" Jem teases, "I'm sure she could use an opinion on clothes, or someone to carry her bags."

I laugh, and clap my hands together, "Will, that sounds spectacular. We should go to the mall together sometime!"

Will begins to turn a deep shade of red, "What makes you think I would want to do that?!" he sputters, "I hate the mall!"

"Yes, but they have a food court," Jem reminds Will, and his eyes light up.

"Fine," Will says, "I'll go to the mall with you if, and only if, we go to the food court for lunch."

I glance at Jem, and we both crack up, laughing with childish glee. Will just looks at us for a bit, rolls his eyes, and says, "The food is getting cold."

When the waiter comes back to take our main orders, Will and I order what we were thinking of earlier, and Jem orders a roast beef sandwich.

"Jem, I never asked you, but why do you have silver hair and eyes," I ask, while we are waiting for the food to arrive.

"I don't really know. It's a weird trait that sometimes shows up in my family. It's not dangerous, though, or anything. It's just strange sometimes," he replies.

"It suits you well," I say, and I catch a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you," he mumbles, and stuffs a piece of chicken nugget dipped in barbewue sauce into his mouth.

"What about you, Will? I've never net anyone with black hair and blue eyes." I mention, and he grins.

"So I'm your first, huh?" he asks, and I nod, "I think it's a Welsh thing. The girl that they got to play my sister in the movie has it also, and she's Welsh."

"Wait," I pause, then continue, "Marissa said we were going to be using our real names in the film. What is the name of your sister?"

"That's where it gets confusing," Jem informs me, "Since Will doesn't have a sister in real life, they got another actress who looks like him, and combined her first name with Will's last name, for the movie. I've heard they did the same with your brother."

"That's a bit confusing," I say, as our food arrives, "What are their names?"

"Will's on screen sister is named Cecily Herondale, and your brother, supposedly will be named Nathaniel Gray, since his real first name is Nathanial, and he'll take your last name for the movie," Jem replies, before taking a bite of his sandwich, "Hey, this is really good!"

"I told you," Will reminds Jem, while taking a bite of his own burger, "They've got the best food here."

"Huh. I need to listen to you more often," Jem laughs, "You were right this time."

"Aren't I always?" Will asks, and Jem raises an eyebrow, "What?! Don't look at me like that!"

"What about the time you convinced me that it was a good idea to use black wash out dye on my hair?" Jem asks, and I can't help but giggle a little.

"When did that happen?" I ask, and Will looks at me from the he side.

"The third day I met him..." he replies sheepishly, "That dye stuff he gave me may be washable on hair, but it is not washable on skin."

"My face and neck and hands were black for a week," Jem complains, "If you look by my ear, you can still see a little of it."

"People thought he had been playing in the newly paved road," Will adds, grinning, "But that doesn't explain the weird places he had it, like his face and neck."

"Those people are morons."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's my first time writing an OC character, that will show up fairly often, but for short times, so I hope you liked Anthony! Tell me what you think of him in a review! **

**Tell me anything in a review! What you would like in this story, any ideas you have, or constructive criticism you think would help my writing! **

**And please follow or favorite!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	5. Jeans And Jessamine

**Hey fantabulous readers! I love the reaction I am getting towards Anthony! I have to admot, I was a little nervous about adding in an OC character, but now I am very happy that I did, because having him, for me, opens up a new perspective into the story. **

**Ink2parchment: Yep! I woke up this morning, and was like, YES! It's fixed. Sheesh. I am so spoiled sometimes. :/ Anyways, still super glad you likes Anthony! You will find that he will make a lot of appearances, because he plays the role of Tessa's best friend before she became famous. **

**mezzogal: Will is very convincing sometimes. :) And I was trying to make it seem like Jem just wanted to try something new, plus the dye was supposed to be washable. I wish I could dye my hair, like blue or red or something, but idk how that would look on top of black. Anyways, there is a little more of Anthony in this chapter, but not much, sadly. **

**OmegaBanda14: I am so glad you like Anthony and my story! It's what I'm going for, and it's super awesome for people to just let me know once in awhile, so thank you! :)**

**The-Final-Hope: I think you made up for it just fine! ;) No, they aren't dating, but does he still have feelings for Tessa...? I know right? And imagine if the dye washed all out of his hair, but not his skin, so his skin around his hair is black, and his hair silver? XD And yes, you are so right! Those morons...and the part about best friend mom, how you said! I totally agree! :) My mom is like that, kind of, and it's not that great...Thank you so much for the long review! Really, length doesn't matter to me, but when you have so many great and funny things to say, it's awesome to read! :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Really? I go back to school tomorrow, so I'm pretty sad about that. How was your first day back to school? And thank you again! You really are too sweet! :) I love that you think it is detailed, and I am doing my best to not exactly speed it up, but make the days go by faster. Does that make sense? Like, I want the relationships to develop nicely, but I really need to get her senior year to go by faster, or else I will be at fifty chapters before I get to the filming. I hope you love this chapter, too!**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Hi! You amaze me, you and your freakishly long reviews. How do you do it? I need some lessons from the master of them! :) I am so glad you like Anthony! Yes, he is the perfect best friend! I wanted him to be...sort of Tessa's Simon, if you know what I mean. **

**And are you serious? It's one thing to write a story, but it is a totally different thing to read them! It's awesome on both sides, and both sides deserve compliments! Well, that's how I see it. I mean, if I didn't get reviews, I honestly feel like I wouldn't be as good of a writer. **

**You are so welcome! I meant every word, as always! And are you serious? Everyone loves your reviews! And that's why I love FanFiction so much! :) Everyone is so nice here! **

**Also, don't worry. Will and Jessamine's story will be revealed in this chapter, but there is actually more about Jessamine's reasons for what she does, in the chapter after this one. Don't worry, she is actually not a (really) bad person. She has a sad past, actually.**

**Have fun in Paris! That sounds so cool! Yup. I have school tomorrow. :( Ah well, I had an okay summer, I guess. I had a lot of summer school work, though.**

**(I have no idea why I am writing this response in a bunch of short paragraphs...) Anyways, I am so happy that my words mean so much to you! I can't believe people don't tell you that more often! I mean, your reviews mean so much to me! I'm like, sitting on the couch as I read your review, and I'm just smiling a lot, and my mom says, "what are you doing? Are you texting a boy?" And I'm just like, no. Oh, and thank you for all the advice you gave me! I'm really taking it to heart, because it is such good advice, and is super helpful, and will make me a better writer! :) **

**Ackkk! I can't wait for your next chapter of Changed! I am now wondering if feeding Church is a big part of the story...I mean, what does Will feed him? And does Church attack Will? And sheesh. I have so many questions now! Darn it. **

**This is getting to be a very long response. But you wrote me a long review, and it was very interesting, so that is why my response is so long. Now, about the chapter. I am so, so happy you like Anthony! I agree, I don't usually like OCs either, except for a select few that were super well written, so I took a chance trying to incorporate Anthony into here. I just want him to be the person that reveals some of Tessa's deep thoughts, and is part of her non-famous life. **

**Once again, thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me, to be complimented by a person that has read so, so many fanfics! And hmm. Maybe I shouldn't post this chapter, just so you will write moi into your story...;) I'm just kidding! I'm actually posting this chapter a day early, because it's part of my summer farewell tribute, as I will mention at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Gosh...this was a long response.**

**TheMusicalDevil: Yes that was what I was going for! I need a character like him. He is awesome, and he lets you see how the main character interacts with others, and sees others, from the way she talks about Will and Jem to Anthony.**

**IluvMagnus101: Honestly. I really don't know yet. I want there to be some of both, and I want there to be chemistry between both Will and Tessa, and Jem and Tessa. There is going to be Wessa in this chapter, though there was Jessa earlier.**

**Hylla: Yup. :) I know you love Jessa, and this chapter is Wessa, but there will be both in the future, I am sure! **

* * *

**Jessamine and Jeans**

"So, other than Will and Jem, whom I know you are fond of, who else have you met from the cast?"

I playfully slap Anthony on the arm, "Fond? I am not."

"Yes, you are. Remember. I know you. I know the dreamy look you get when you talk about guys that you like," he laughs, "Don't try to hide it!"

"Okay, fine. I like both. They're just both so nice!" I exclaim, and he takes some more chips from the bowl between us.

"So...theoretically speaking, if they were both to ask you out, who would you pick?" Anthony grins, munching on the cheetos, "You have to pick one."

"Ugh. You're so mean," I groan, "Maybe...Will? I like the feel of his clothes, and he's always nice about things. But then there's Jem, who's super sweet to talk to, and yeah...Anthony! I can't decide!"

"I'm kidding. You don't have to. But anyway, back to the first question. Have you met anyone else from the cast?" he replies, "Any cute, single, girls?"

"Not yet. But I'll tell you if there are," I laugh.

"Yeah. I need to get a girlfriend. Everyone keeps thinking it's you, and I'm getting bored of telling them that you're just my best friend."

"You wish you had me," I tease

* * *

"So, summer is almost here. Any big plans for the break?" Will asks me, when we meet up for lunch.

"Nope. Just hanging out around here," I reply, as his phone begins to ring.

He looks at it, then puts it down on the table, without answering it.

"Are...are you going to answer that?" I say, and he sighs.

"It's my ex, Jessamine. She's actually going to be in the movie, luckily playing one of my enemies," he informs me, "She's a nice girl, but I can't seem to give her the closure she wants. We broke up because she got really clingy once I began hanging out with Jem, and kept invading our guy time."

"Guy time?" I giggle, "What is that?

"Watching football, ordering pizza. Explaining American football to Jem," he tells me, as his phone begins ringing again. He glances down, then manages a small smile at me, "I guess I can't avoid this forever. You don't mind?"

"Not at all," I reply, and he picks up the phone.

"Hello, Jessamine?" he says, and I presume she replies.

"Well, yes. I'm kind of busy at the moment...No! I told you, we're over. I'm tired of this. You will find someone else, don't worry!" he mutters, "Please don't cry...no...Jessamine..."

He pauses for a minute, then says into the phone, "I said already, I am busy. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my date. Yes, date."

He hangs up the phone, and I look up at him, amused, "So now this is a date? Why, William Herondale, you never told me! I would have dressed better!"

"Don't worry. You look beautiful," he smiles, and I begin to blush, and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks...Will," I say, and he reaches for the bill that the waiter left, and starts going through his wallet.

"William, you better let me pay," I exclaim in my most threatening tone, reaching for the bill, but he holds it out of my reach, "Will!"

"Sorry, darling, my treat," he replies, smirking, "I will pay."

"You are so mean!" I tell him, still reaching for the slip of paper, though it is useless, "At least let me pay for mine!"

"No can do. Remember, it's a date. I'm taking you out," he reminds me, and pulls a twenty out of his wallet, puts it with the bill, and practically throws it at the passing waiter. The waiter catches it, looking surprised, but takes it away and brings back the change.

"You should have still let me pay," I say as he throws tip onto the table, and stands up, ready to leave, holding his hand out to me in a timeless gesture.

"Shall we?" he asks, gentlemanly, and he's so cute, I can't help but agree.

"Sure. I'd love to." I reply, taking his hand as we walk outside.

"Now, time for the surprise!" Will exclaims as we get into the car.

"What do you mean, surprise? You just bought me lunch!" I reply, and he just grins broadly.

"Jem told me to take you shopping, so I am!" he replies, driving to the nearest mall.

"What? No way, you don't have to!" I say, and he dismisses this with the wave of a hand.

"It's to congratulate you for getting the part. I'm proud of you!" he mentions, "Where shall we go first? Victoria's secret? I can tell you exactly how you look in each piece of clothing!"

This makes me crack up, and Will just glances at me, with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong? Not your taste? We could go to a swimsuit shop."

"Will," I gasp, nearly crying from laughing so hard, " You really think I'd model those things for you?"

"Well, I was hoping. But now that it's a no, you make the descision. Where do you want to go?" he asks me.

"Well, I'd like to get some jeans, since I accidentally bleached some of mine," I tell him, "They're really discolored."

"Will you model those for me?" he laughs, and I decide to humor him.

"Sure, why not?" I reply, as calmly as I can, while remembering that he's going to be staring at my bottom half.

"Really?!" he asks, disbelief in his eyes, so I nod, and he breaks into a huge smile.

* * *

"Those are too loose in the knees."

"Those are too long for you."

"Those look uncomfortably tight."

"Wow...You look amazing in those."

"Well, I was beginning to think you hated everything," I reply, and he grins.

"I'm just telling you the truth," he laughs, pushing hair out of his eyes, "and those do look really good on you."

He's not wrong. I do agree with everything he says, and I especially love the ones I have on right now. They are a pair of dark wash modern bootcuts, and they fit perfectly. With a jeweled design on the back pockets, it draws just the right about of attention, according to Will.

"I think I'll get this one," I say, and he chuckles.

"If you didn't, I was going to get them for you and give them to you as a present," Will smiles, his clear blue eyes shining.

"Well, you can't, because I'm getting them," I reply, heading back into the dressing room to change.

When we exit the store, after paying, we head into a chocolate shop, as per Will's suggestion. I haven't told him that I hate chocolate, yet. He looks over the entire store, and tries a few samples.

He hands me one, and I refuse, so he says, "What's wrong with chocolate?"

Nothing. It's jusy, not for my taste," I reply, and he gasps.

"How could any person not like chocolate?" he exclaims, and stuffs a chocolate caramel into his mouth, "It's delicious."

"Just not for me," I reply, and he shrugs.

"How about fruit chews?" he asks, handing me a sample of one. I taste it, and it's pretty good. Strawberry, I think.

He ends up buying a box of chocolates, and a bag of fruit chews, for me, though I object, it's just like lunch. Why are he and Jem so insistent on paying for things? It's very sweet, but I can surely pay for my own things.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask when we get outside.

"We should do more shopping," he replies, and I give him a weird look.

"Why are you so insistent on shopping?" I say, "It's not because of what Jem said, I know. You are taking this farther than anything else he says."

"Fine, you caught me. I like admiring you when you model the clothes," he sighs, and I wonder if he is being serious. When he doesn't look me in the eye for a while, I figure he is.

"You really mean that?" I ask, and he blushes. I find it adorable, honestly.

"Yes, I mean it," he replies, and I give him a hug. He hugs me back, and we are standing in the middle of the mall, so we continue walking.

"That's so sweet," I say, "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Really?"

"Well, I've never, as you put it, modeled, for anyone before," I laugh, "But still, it's gotta count for something."

"You'll be modeling for the world, once we start filming," he mentions, rolling his eyes a bit, "Have fun getting to be famous. It's not all its cracked up to be."

"What do you mean? Do you not like being famous?" I ask, and he half-shudders, but I don't know why.

"It's cool sometimes, when everyone knows you, but it's not fun when everyone starts stalking you. Remember those girls at the park, yesterday?" he pauses, for effect, maybe? "Those are like side affects of being famous."

"And the paparazzi," I add, thinking for a little bit.

"Oh, God. Don't even get me started on that. They are pretty horrible sometimes," he informs me, "Just try to act like they're not there."

"That can be pretty hard," I reply, "Being that there is one right there."

I point to a brown haired man hurrying in our direction, carrying a camera and a note pad. He approaches us, and blocks out path.

"Will Herondale! And who is this? A new girlfriend, maybe?" he asks, rather loudly, and people begin to take notice of the scene.

"No, she's just a friend," Will replies, "Meet Tessa Gray. She's going to be my co-star in Clockwork Angel."

"Oh, you mean your new movie? What can you tell us about it?" he practically shouts in our ears. We have begun to draw a small crowd, and I hear a chorus of "Will Herondale!"s and "Who's the girl?"s.

"Yes. It is sure to be very good," Will tells the pap, and starts to back away, but the group of girls around us moves with us like a school of fish.

Eventually, he signs autographs for them all, and we cease to be harassed by even the persistent ones. As we walk quickly away, one last girl runs to catch up with us. To get our attention, she grabs onto the back of our shirts, yanking us backwards, trying to get us to stop walking.

As we turn around, I notice that she is very pretty, with golden waves, a slender figure, and designer cloths, but her mouth is turned into a scowl.

"Who is this?!" she yells at Will, who backs away slightly from her outburst.

"Tessa. She is my girlfriend," he says, not particularly looking at either of us.

I stare at Will, open mouthed. _Girlfriend?!_

* * *

**So...do you think Will meant Tessa was his girlfriend, or the other girl was? Leave a review, telling me! **

**Also, today is a very special day. Kind of. Since it is my last day before school starts again, I am sort of doing a summer farewell tribute, and I am going to update all four of my TID fanfics. Don't worry, I will still update when school starts, but I fear not as much, since I cannot spend all day writing fanfic. I have to learn math, and spanish, and stuff. Anyways, check my other fanfics out of you haven't! I would very much appreciate it! **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	6. Acting And Gossip

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in like, four days. I'm sorry! I've been so super busy! Ugh. AP bio is so much work.**

**And sorry for the short responses, guys, but I want to update a lot of my other fanfics too, so...sorry. **

**The-Final-Hope: Well, in this chapter, you'll get to see if you guessed right! :) I hope you enjoy it! :) And thank you! :) But school is not fun. ;) Urgh so much homework. **

**mezzogal: This chapter will tell all! :) Jem was sort of joking around with Will. You'll find in the next chapter that he actually has feelings for Tessa too, and...yeah. That's all I can tell you. :) I've always wanted dark blue, for some reason. I wouldn't be able to do blonde, because I have kinda dark skin...so yeah. **

**Writingisright: Maybe, maybe not. Read and find out! :)**

**Ink2parchment: Kinda. And sorry for the short response, but I'm pressed for time. :/ Stupid school. And, it's going to be both Wessa and Jessa, so you know. I've never written one where they both are in it, so I'm excited for that. :)**

**rainbowchameleon: You are right! Read and find out more! **

**SaneLilies: Yes, but Jessamine has a back story to why everyone is mean to her. She isn't really going to be a super bad guu, just so you know. It might seem like that in the beginning, but she really isnt. **

**Clary Is Me: Well, I tried to make it a bit confusing. But you'll see exactly what happened in this chapter! :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Yes! :) All will be revealed...just read! :) And I hope you like where this story is going! :)**

**TheMusicalDevil: Oh gosh sorry I forgot to reply to yours when I first wrote the chapter! Idk why, I just skipped over it for some reason. :/ And that was my plan. Mwahahaha i want to make you confused! :) IKR?! Aren't Tessa's jeans awesome? Also, thank you so much. Your words mean a lot to me. :) **

**IluvMagnus101: Maybe! :) Somehow i don't think they're each others type, but you never know! :)**

**Morning and Eve: Will's being a bit deceptive, don't you think? :) But all will be resolved in this chapter. Except for a couple things. **

**Jess (Guest): I'm glad you are seeming to enjoy my story! And no, I don't have a wattpad, but maybe I'll look into getting one. (I really don't have time for it, though. :(**

**ClaryJane: So glad you love it! :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Hannahcrosswell: Im so happy you love it! Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Acting And Gossip**

Will looks at me out of the corner of his eye, and I can see in his eyes, Can you play along with it?

Oh. Thank God. He meant that I was his girlfriend, not the other girl.

"You have a girlfriend!?" the girl basically screams.

"Yeah, Jessamine," he replies. Oh, so this is Jessamine. "She is going to be starring in Clockwork Angel with us," Will continues, and I can practically see fire coming out of her ears.

"Are you serious, Will? Where did you get this piece of trash? Off the streets?" she spits, "I expect better from you."

Will rolls his eyes, and replies, "We're not dating anymore. You can't expect anything from me. I wish you would stop bothering me."

Jessamine turns to me, "You wannabe. You will never be Will's girlfriend. I bet he can't stand to be seen with you. He hasn't realized yet, that there is only one girl of him, and that girl is me."

Her words make me so angry, and I turn to Will, grab the collar of his shirt, and kiss him on the lips. I don't really expect him to do anything, so when I realize his hands are cupping my cheeks, it's completely surprising. I place my hands on his shoulders, and pull him closer to me.

We hear a scream, and we jump apart, noticing the stares of passerby.

"You, you cheater!" Jessamine yells, pointing to Will. Then she points at me, "And you are no better, you whore!"

She screams again, then runs off, when she notices all the stares we are getting.

Will takes my hand, and we rush out of the mall as quickly as we can, without drawing too much more attention to ourselves.

In the car, we finally allow ourselves to laugh.

"Oh. My. Gawd," I laugh, "That was priceless."

"Did you see the look on her face? Pure defeat. I don't think we'll be hearing any more from her, at least until filming starts," he replies, and I sigh with relief.

"How did you break up with her? She still acted like you were dating," I ask, and he grins sheepishly.

"I bought her a cake, and had the baker write, 'I'm sorry, but this isn't working. We're through'," he answers, "I got the cake thrown at me."

"No way! If it was me, I would have eaten the cake," I reply.

"If it was you, no one would be breaking up with you," Will says softly, keeping his eyes on the road. I turn my head to the side, trying to keep my blush under control, but to no avail, "Thanks for playing along with me, also."

"It was nothing. The look on her face was priceless. Especially after the kiss," I laugh, and I reply that moment in my head.

The way he kissed me back, the feel of his lips on mine, and his hands on my cheeks. It honestly, was probably one of the best kisses I've ever had.

But it was a trick on Jessamine. He probably didn't even feel anything for me. How could he? He just wanted a little revenge. I'll have to ask Anthony about it.

Will drops me off at my house, and gives me a goodbye peck on the cheek. Nothing like we had at the mall. It's awkward, and my hair gets stuck in his mouth.

What does it mean?

* * *

"I honestly don't know,"

"C'mon. You're a guy. You have to know," I tell Anthony the next day, when he comes over to hang out.

"Just because I'm a guy, it doesn't mean I know what every guy is thinking!" he exclaims, "I think you should just ask him what he feels for you. Then you'll know if you want him or Jem. That's my advice. Take it or leave it."

"But I can't just ask him. If he doesn't like me, then it'll just be awkward, but if he does, he'll want me to be with him, and I don't know if I want him or Jem," I reply, "Plus, I really don't like the idea of picking one over the other."

"If you want either, you're going to have to pick," he says, sighing dramatically, "You're so indecisive."

"Ughh. I know," I groan, and he laughs.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright in the end," he remarks.

* * *

A few days later, I get a frantic phone call from Will.

"Check No. ," he tells me, "Now."

I do as he says, and the first thing I see when the page loads, is a picture of Will and I kissing at the mall. I click on the link, and it brings me to a page titled, 'Will Herondale Kisses Mystery Girl While Ex, Jessamine Lovelace Watches'.

"Will," I gasp into the phone, "How...?"

"That's not all," he replies, and tells me, "Click on the profile picture of the reporter of this story."

The picture enlarges, and I see the photo of a brown haired man, holding a camera, "Will...is that...?

"Yep. It's the guy who was stalking us at the mall. Click the picture of us. It's actually a video," he point out, and when I do, I see the whole thing replayed before my eyes.

"Will, what are we going to do?" I ask, when the video ends.

"I've contacted my publicist. She's going to first, get facts from us, then demand that the website take the post down," he informs me, "It's not that I don't like you, and wish that I never kissed you back. It's the way it was written. I've no desire to make all the loyal Jessamine fans hate me."

"Are we going to talk to her over the phone, or is there going to be a meeting?" I say, and I can hear him talking to someone in the background. It sort of sounds like Jem.

"It's a meeting. I'll pick you up on the way-" he starts to say, but he gets cut off by the voice in the background. I wait for a little, and Will comes back to the phone, "Scratch that. Jem's going to pick you up. He doesn't think it's a good idea for me to be seen picking you up right now."

"Okay, when is he going to come?"

"Twenty minutes. And try to avoid all the fans outside your apartment," he recommends, and I take a look outside the building. Holy crap, there's a lot of screaming people out there, holding signs with the word "Wessa!" on them.

"Okay. Thanks, Will. By the way, what does Wessa mean?" I mention, and he sighs. I imagine him rubbing his forehead, trying to relieve the stress of this problem.

"It's a ship name for us. Will, plus Tessa, equals Wessa," he explains.

"Ohh. That makes sense. Anyway, I guess I'll see you later," I say.

"You too. Can't wait." he says flatly, then the line goes dead.

* * *

I can't get over how strange he is acting. Yesterday, I felt like we were becoming good friends, and now he seems distant. Why did I kiss him?

Jem picks me up and drives me to the office. On the way, he asks me, "Why did you kiss Will yesterday?"

"I-We were trying to get Jessamine to stop bothering him," I reply, and he laughs softly, under his breath.

"Ah, so you've met Jessamine?" he asks, making a left hand turn at the light, "Does she still believe that Will is her boyfriend?"

"Yes-Wait. What do you mean? I thought Will said that he broke up with her!" I exclaim, "Did he not?"

Jem sighs, and replies, "She...she was going through a lot when Will broke up with her. She had depression, because her parents had divorced, so she went to rehab. She believes that Will broke up with her because she had depression, so now that she doesn't, she thinks he's still with her."

"But Will seemed to have made it clear that he isn't," I say, as Jem turns into the parking lot.

"I don't really know that much about it, but Will's told me that she refuses to accept that they broke up," Jem finishes saying, "We'd better go in now."

I agree, and he takes me into a separate room off of the lobby. It looks like a conference room, and Will and a woman are sitting at it.

They look up as Jem and I come in. The stands, and holds her hand out to me, "Betty Andrew, pleased to meet you."

I shake her hand, and she sits back down, motioning for me to take a seat. I take a seat between her and Will. Jem sits down across from me.

I glance at Will out of the corner of my eye, and he looks fidgety almost.

Betty tells us to recount what happened at the mall, and Will and I give the best description we can. About the paparazzi, the crowd of girls, Jessamine, the acting, and her screaming.

After, this is what she tell us, "Okay, how I see it, you have two options. Either we can make it seem like Jessamine is the crazy ex-girlfriend, but that may affect the movie, since she is cast in it, or you two can actually pretend to date, or really date, it doesn't matter, and we can keep her image up."

"How will making her seem crazy affect the movie?" Jem asks, "Doesn't she play the spoiled, rich girl, who betrays them all?"

"She does, but even though, in real life, she is not a bad person. You know her past troubles, she has had a lot of bad press in the past. I don't know if it is right to exploit her again," Betty replies, sorting through some legal papers.

"I feel like there should be other options," I say, and Betty looks up at me, "What if we say we are just friends?"

Will let's out a short laugh, "Tessa, we kissed. In the celeb world, that means we're dating."

"If you two date, it will also be good publicity for the movie, because Will is one of your love interests," Betty adds, writing some notes down on her paper.

"You don't have to date him, if you don't want," Jem says, trying to be helpful, "He can be very annoying sometimes."

"Hey!" Will exclaims, glaring at Jem.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Jem replies, and Will rolls his eyes at his friend.

"What do you want to do?" Will turns to me and asks, "It's up to you."

"Well..." I answer.

* * *

**So what do you guys think she's going to choose? Leave a review! :)**

**Also, follow me on Instagram. I'm going to be posting little drabbles about TID! :) jillessa_heronstairs. Thanks! :)**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	7. Liberty And Another Kiss

**Hey fantabulous readers! :) I, now Jillessa Heronstairs, am back with another chapter. Haha, am I self conceited, or what? :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: You have never heard of kissing someone and getting hair in their mouth? I read about it all the time, and I'm always like, I hope that doesn't happen to me...it'd be awkward. Yes I know, aren't fangirls awesome? :) I think I'm getting a thing for cliffies. It's quite strange, actually. And yep! Jessamine has her reasons, as your will find out in this chapter! :)**

**mezzogal: Yep! Cake. Idk, if it was me, I'd take the cake, and be like, see ya later. You know, ad long ad I get cake. And yep! It's Jessamine. There's more about her in this chapter. Haha that's so true! But Jem is that guy you can just be friends with, so he's not a threat...YET.**

**MagicMissy: You get half your wish...kind of. There will be Wessa in the future, I promise! :)**

**Ink2parchment: You will find out in this chapter. *evil laugh* Remember, there is such things as compromises! :)**

**rainbowchameleon: I like that idea a ton, but it's not exactly what I had in mind...keep reading! :) You'll find out what I mean... ;)**

**Hylla: OMG if a guy broke up with me like that I'd actually be happy. Cuz, you know, CAKE. And yeah, totally didn't think of that, but thano you for pointing that out! It must mean you really pay attention to detail, amiright?**

**TheMusicalDevil: Hmm. I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter. ;) It has some...wait I can't tell you. You have to read and find out. I promise it's going to either make you cry, or laugh, or be really happy, or sad, or angry. **

**TessaElsaHerondale: Hi again! *waves* C'mon, no! We could never hate you! You're too awesome! :) And I adore your reviews. They make me feel special. :) I mean, TALENT, MAN! Who else can write reviews like you? **

**Haha you'll see what happens in this chapter...It may not go just as you want...I'm just warning you, but I hope you like it! And yes, I am so genius like that. *hair flip* I have everything for what, the next sentence(?) planned out. And I'm so glad you like Anthony! He's based on my friend. :) But alas, even my friend is not as good as him. :/ **

**I want to read your book! Like, once you write it... Yeah. **

**And ookay...Idk how much you're going to like this chapter, really. It's got some...how do I say...Jessa in it. But don't worry everything will work out! Promise! :)**

**Haha I'm glad you liked the Instagram. I just remembered reading your bio once, and you mentioned you have an Instagram, and i was like, imma follow you! And holy crap you are an amazing artist. #jealous**

**The-Final-Hope: Urgh, sorry. I just don't know where else to end the story! :) But all questions will be answered in here. Hopefully. Maybe. Idk. I don't know what questions you have. Do you even have any? I'm just rambling now...**

**SaneLilies: Yes, but he gave her CAKE. I'd want a guy to give me cake if he was going to break up with me...idk. maybe that's just me. Anyway, you'll find more of her backstory in this chapter. **

**IluvMagnus101: Haha, I know, right? They're just...entertaining, don't you think?**

**Guest: Well, have fun reading this. I hope you like it! :)**

**Val: Thank you! Here's the update! :)**

**Morning And Eve: Haha everyone wants Wessa! Read and find out what happens! :)**

* * *

**Liberty and Another Kiss**

"I want to ignore the accusations for now," I tell Betty, "I think it is better for everyone, honestly, to ignore it. Jessamine's image won't be ruined completely, and neither will Will's or mine."

"Well, if you feel that way," she replies, "You and Will may do that. You could convince the press that it was just a friendly kiss, and once we get the post down from the website, your story may fall out from the spotlight. People will forget about it faster than they forget what they had for dinner."

"We'll do that," Will replied, "I think we should just be friends for now. It's better for the movie that way. At least, I think so."

I feel tears burn behind my eyes, and I quickly excuse myself from the conversation, and run to the bathroom. Quickly, I compose myself, touch up my makeup, and head back to the room.

By the time I get back, Betty has left, Will has his head in his hands, and is leaning over the table. Jem is sitting next to him, with his hand on Will's shoulder, talking softly into his ear.

I can only catch a couple words.

"Tell her...I know...feel like that...she does..."

Walking back into the room, I avoid eye contact with them, especially Will. I get my bag, and walk out of the room, muttering a quick goodbye.

I begin to walk to the nearest bus stop, because Jem had given me a ride here, but before I get there, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around, ready to kick a guy in the nuts if I have to.

It's Jem.

"Hey, are you mad at us?" he questions, looking at me through his silver eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I mumble, turning away from him," I gotta go."

"Tessa. I know something is wrong. You can tell me. I promise I'll keep it a secret," he replies, oblivious to the crowds of people walking around us, avoiding the teenage couple standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"It's just...I don't want to talk about it here," I whisper, "It's sort of personal."

"It's understand. Hey, let me give you a ride home. I mean, you shouldn't have to take the bus," he tells me, and takes my hand, leading me back to the way we came from.

Once in the car, he again asks me, "So, do you want to tell me now?"

I sigh, "It's just..Will is acting so strange. we got along so well when we went to the mall, and now he's just...distant, it seems."

Jem nods, "Will can be difficult. I've learned that too. "

"He doesn't like me very much," I reply, "Not anymore, at least."

"You can't believe that," Jem exclaims, "I'm sure he does. It's just that...he doesn't know how to show it when things get difficult."

"Well, he certainly comes off like he doesn't care," I tell Jem as he starts up the car, and begins to drive,

"Well, let's not think about Will right now. We should do something. What do you feel like?" Jem says, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"We could do some more sightseeing, just the two of us," I reply hesitantly, and he grins.

"I like the sound of that!" he exclaims, "Where do you want to go?"

I mention a bunch of other places I have been, and he chooses the Statue of Liberty. I gave him directions, and off we go.

He parks in the parking lot, and we go to buy tickets to take a ferry to Liberty Island, where the statue is located. We board the next ferry, and take seats on the top level. It's such a new experience, being high above water, looking out at the islands, and the city.

As the boat starts, I lean against him, and we watch the water spray out from underneath the boat, as we ride across the ocean. It only takes about fifteen minutes to get the the island, and soon we are stepping from the boat on to the dock.

After walking around the island a bit, and exploring the shops, landmarks, and restaurants, we choose a small cafe to eat lunch at.

During lunch, we talk a lot more, getting to know more about each other, about our lives, families, likes and dislikes, those sort of things.

When we catch the ferry back, we take a seat this time, inside, on the second floor. We sit on a bench, and gaze out of the window behind us. The boat is a bit rocky, but the normal sways are nothing compared to the lurch we feel as the ferry makes a sharp turn around the island.

Being on a bench, there's nothing to secure us, and I find myself sprawled over Jem's lap. He helps me up, holding my hand to steady me. It must have been a different driver, or something, because this ride is a lot less smooth than the first, and I feel myself clinging onto Jem most of the time.

Luckily, we make it back safely, and back into Jem's car.

"Thanks for helping me take my mind off Will," I say, as he's driving back there on my place.

Jem stays silent for a minute, "It's no problem. We all care about you. You're a very special person," he remarks, and I see a slight blush appear on his cheeks.

When he arrives back at my house, I get out of the car, but before I leave, I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," he replies, "Though, you should really try just talking to Will."

I nod, and I see him look at me with a strange emotion in his eyes. Wistfullness, perhaps? I lean through the window, and ask, "Do you want to come inside for a little while?"

He accepts, and I lead him into the hotel, which, thankfully, is devoid of screaming fans. Upstairs, I give him the tour of our apartment, and he seems to enjoy it. I notice him paying extra attention to the pictures that cover our walls, of me throughout the years, from a baby, so how I am now.

"This is my favorite," I mention, pointing to a blue framed picture of little me, building a snowman.

He smiles, and replies, "It is very nice," he remarks, and suddenly his entire gaze is on me. I see him swallow, and take a deep breath, "You look very nice."

"Thank you," I reply, and before I can do anything, his lips are against mine. It's completely different from Will. Kissing him was passionate, intense, and heated, but kissing Jem is gentle, caring, and tender. And I get lost in the moment, for the first time, forgetting every single little thing about Will, and focusing entirely on the silver boy pressed against me. I run my hands over his slim shoulders, feeling the tickle of his fine hair against my forehed.

We sit down on the couch, and he takes my hands in his, pulling me even closer than before. I sigh against his mouth; he makes me that breathless, and lay back on the couch, pulling hum on top of me.

We're still deep into kissing, when I hear the door buzzer. We spring apart, and I yell, "Who is it?"

"Anthony!" comes the reply, and I explain to Jem who Anthony is.

He understands, but still decides to leave, so Anthony and I can be alone.

"I'll text you later, Tessa," he tells me as he lets himself out the back door, "Ni shi wo jian guo de zui piao liang de nu hai."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You kissed Will at the mall, the paparazzi got a pic, and now you think Will is mad at you? So instead of talking to him, and letting him explain, you went on a 'date' with Jem and ended up kissing him, too? " Anthony asks, thoroughly staring my hair, which is sticking up at weird angles.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if Will's mad at me, because I mean, he's been hard to read. He acts like he doesn't care about the kiss, but the way he had kissed me back, I can't believe that." I reply, showing him the post from my phone. It still hadn't been taken down, yet

"What about Jem?" Anthony asks, "Do you still have feelings for him? I mean, you kissed him. And quite passionately, if I might add, by looks of your cheeks and hair.

I sigh, smoothing out my hair, fully knowing what Anthony is implying, "I'm not sure. He's been really nice lately, but I don't know if my feeling are as strong for him as they are for Will. With Will, he felt like an actual boyfriend, almost. He took me out, and to the mall. Jem, he reminds me of you. And it's weird to think of kissing you, since you're my best friend."

"I understand, but he has been nicer than Will, though," Anthony reminds me, "You should get to know him better, before jumping ahead and kissing him again, without thinking about it. Plus, you need to decide if you want him or Will, because right now it sounds like you're using him to forget about Will, whom you obviously still have feelings for."

"I suppose you're right," I reply, checking my phone, hoping for a text from either of the boys, but there is none. I figure i need something to take my mind off of both of them this time, "Hey, do you want to go catch a movie? What about City Of Bones? I've heard that Clockwork Angel is going to be somewhat a prequel to that movie, when it comes out."

"Sure," Anthony answers, "I've got all afternoon," and we head out through the lobby, and he waves down a taxi. One comes within an couple minutes, and Anthony tells him exactly where to go. Our favorite movies theaters, Royal Seats.

When the taxi drops us off at the movie theater, we head into it, and purchase our tickets. Anthony buys some popcorn, we sit down in the back row of seats.

Right as the movie starts, I see a raven black haired boy come into the theater, with a girl who looks similar to him. I can see the face of the girl, and she is very pretty, but she looks young. Probably not more than fourteen or fifteen, by looks of her. The boy, on the other hand, looks really familiar, around my age, and when he turns around, he notices me staring at him, His blue eyes bore deep into my soul, and I look away, not wanting to make contact with them.

But I can't. It is as if we can't take our eyes off of each other, no matter how hard we try.

I gasp as he blinks at me, as if trying to straighten out the picture in front of him. His lips shape words, moving as they had when they were over mine yesterday.

It's Will.

* * *

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ASILVERSHADOWHUNTER FOR TRANSLATING FOR ME!**

**So what did you guys think? Are you guys mad at me? I know I have a lot of Wessa fans here, bit i needed a little Jessa. Don't worry, there will be Wessa in the next chapter! :) Is Tessa getting her head way deep in? :) I don't think I phrased that right. Oh well.**

**Anyway, follow, favorite, or review. And that brings me to...thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Seriously? Eighty one reviews in six chapters? That's a new record for me. You guys are amazing.**

**Hey, and I have published a new story, called A New Life In London. Here's the sunmary! Please check it out! :)**

**Tessa Gray has always been the bullied, abused, outsider. When she is forced to attend The London Institute on scholarship, her social life changes in ways she never imagined. And what happens when both Will Herondale, captain of the American football team, and Jem Carstairs, concert master of the orchestra, the two most popular boys in school, start paying attention to her? AU, set in modern times. All human.**

**Oh, by the way, I changed my username. :)**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	8. Understanding And Dates

**AKK I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I've been super busy, but I have been writing as much as I can. Screw homework, I'm going to write FanFiction. :)**

**Hylla: So glad you like it! :) It kinda...just came to me. Haha I love writing the cliffhangers, but sometimes I'm not sure if they get annoying. I mean, I read them in other stories, but I find them interesting, because for that time between the updates, you can imagine whatever you want.**

**SaneLilies: It does? That's awesome! :) Haha you must read on and find out what happens! It will be interesting, I promise you. And I hope you love it! :) **

**ASilverShadowhunter: Why wouldn't I use your translation? It was perfect. Haha there will be Wessa and Jessa in here, kind of. As for the cliffies, I can't tell you what happens. ;) You have to read it. Haha, the actual filming is coming faster than you think. Mostly because I cut out a year of what I was planning to do for a plot, because the days are moving too slow. Like, not the events, but the days. It's very unproportional, actually. See, math word? **

**The-Final-Hope: Aww I hope you have a good time at school. I lost a bit of my life when school started. Not that I had any to start with. ;) I'm kidding. But seriously. Have a great time at school. **

**Ink2parchment: Read the answer at the bottom of the responses to find out. I forgot to write It in the bottom of the last chapter. Sorry. And thank you! That means a lot! :)**

**Rainbowchameleon: Read the not at the bottom of the responses. I really should have put the translation in the bottom of the last chapter. Sorry. :/ **

**TheMusicalDevil: Jessa! No. Your hopes will be crushed in this chapter. I'm just kidding! Well, not really. Well, kind of. It depends on what you think will happen in the next chapter. So yeah. I'm not going to say anything else. Read on! :)**

**mezzogal: Jem is just a sweeheart, isn't he? He's adorable. But then again, Will is sexy. I LOVE YOUR INSTAGRAM POST! Haha have you been having better days? I know what you feel like. I'm having a sucky time at school. :/ But it's getting better.**

**TessaElsaHerondale: Gosh I can't keep up with your list of ships! ;) I'm just kidding. I'm a super fan of both Jessa and Wessa, as you might have figured out from my pen name. And I'm so glad you love it! :) Well, I would have to say, this chapter took even longer. I'm sorry. I have been working hard on my new story. :/ Which you have checked out! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

**HAHA you'll have to find out of Will is jealous. But remember, he's there with a girl, who may or may not be his girlfriend. Mwhahaha. Read and find out. And thank you so much! :) Enchanting...wow. I am honored. :) You are too nice. Really. What did I do to get a reviewer like you?**

**SilverJem5: The translation will be after the responses. Sorry, I forgot to include it in the last chapter. :/ Haha yes, there will be a little bit of Jessa in this chapter! But mostly Wessa. :/ Don't worry there is serious Jessa coming up later in the stoy! :)**

**IluvMagnus101: Haha no problem. Psh. I can totally wait. No I can't please update now. ;)**

**Jess (Guest): Aww, well I hope you still enjoy this chapter. It's a bit more Wessa, but I can assure you that there is Jessa in the future. Would i really leave JESSA out? That's crazy. And thank you! I hope you enjoy my new story! :)**

**Infinitemaddys: You never know. Will is there with a girl, too. Who is she? :) You will find out. **

**Angelic (Guest): Haha your wish will maybe be granted. :) I don't know, you have to read. I hope you lIke it, though! :)**

**TRANSLATION FROM CHAPTER EIGHT: "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."**

* * *

**Understanding And Dates**

"Will!" I stand up, and he starts towards me. I stay in place, staring at the girl who he had came in with. She looks confused, and a bit awkward.

"Hey Tessa," he greets me, as nonchalantly as ever, and it makes me angry.

"What are you doing here?" I say, and he looks puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asks, "I came to watch a movie with Cecily. Oh, Cecily. This is Tessa. She's going to play the main character in Clockwork Angel, with us. Tessa, this is Cecily. She plays my sister in the movie-" he notes as if it's dreadfully important, "-but she's not actually my sister. Hey, we can all watch the movie together, now!" He sounds unusually calm and contented, a slight smile plastered on his face like he's oblivious to everything that I'm feeling.

"No, we can't," I say with gritted teeth, "Anthony and I are leaving!"

"What? But isn't the movie just starting?" he wonders, and I glare at him, wondering if he really is as oblivious as I think. "Wait! Explain why you're leaving!"

"Explain why you let me kiss you, if you have a girlfriend," I complain bitterly; angry tears fill my eyes and I wonder how I have gotten so attached to someone I have only known for a short period of time, "I thought you were acting weird about it being on the news, and I guess this is why."

Realization dawns over him, and he looks from Cecily to me, "Wait, you thought - You know, Cecily isn't my girlfriend," he gives her an awkward look, "No offense Cecily, but you're only fourteen."

Cecily smiles, and I notice that her teeth are perfectly straight, and a dazzling shade of white, "None taken," she replies.

"I'm sorry, Will," I mumble, feeling utterly stupid and childish, "I just thought..."

"It's fine," he says, before I can finish, and then he tips his head towards Anthony with a raised eyebrow, "So...do you want to explain this guy?"

"Oh! This is Anthony. He's my best friend since eighth grade," I tell Will, and he grins.

"Now that we've gotten this all straightened out, what say we watch the movie?" he remarks, stepping in to wrap his arms around me in a hug. I relax comfortingly into his embrace instinctively, but I don't notice him leaning down to brush his mouth against mine, his eyes only slightly parted.

In an instant blur of fear as he kisses me, I pull apart from him, pushing away from his chest.

His eyes fly open and there is shock clearly etched on his face. "Tessa?" His eyes glitter with hurt. "What was that for?"

I grab my bag, and Anthony's wrist, backing away. "I'm sorry, Will. I just, can't right now," I try to explain, as I rush down the aisle, pulling Anthony behind me. I see Will try and catch up to us, but we catch a cab right as he gets out of the theater door.

All I see when the taxi pulls away is his stunned expression, looking wistfully after us with Cecily at his side,

When I stumble through the door of my house, I collapse hopelessly onto the couch, and Anthony sits down next to me, and pats me on the shoulder awkwardly.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" I ask, covering my face with my hands, "God, I'm so stupid. Why did I kiss either of them?"

"You didn't know. Look, I'm a guy, but I have no advice to give you this time. You're too deep into it. Honestly, from what's happened to you, it's obvious that both guys like you. You either have to choose one, or none. If you choose one, you hurt one's feelings, and their friendship, maybe. If you choose neither, you hurt both's feelings, but you keep their friendship intact." He tells me, his voice steady but laced with concern.

I groan, "Maybe I should quit the movie. It would make everything so much easier," I sigh, pressing my hand to my face and pushing my hair from my eyes. Suddenly, my phone breaks the silence with a vibrate and I reach to get it. Clicking it on, my heart contracts when I see a text, my teeth instantly biting worriedly at my bottom lip.

_Will: Can you tell me what's wrong? Please? I'm worried about you._

_Me: I'm sorry for running away. It's complicated._

_Will: Okay. Just know if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here._

Then I get a text from Jem, serving to confuse my matters even more.

Jem: Hey, what's up? You busy?

_Me: A little, why?_

_Jem: Just wanted to see how you're doing._

_Me: Thanks. I have to do something, so I'll talk to you later, okay?_

_Jem: Sure. :)_

"Anthony...What do I do?" I ask helplessly, clutching my phone. Glancing down at it, I cringe and toss it across the room where I can't see the flashing lights. "Why does it have to be like this? What have I done to deserve it?"

Maybe nothing," Anthony comforts me, "Maybe it's fate."

* * *

The next day, I get a phone call from Betty, the publicist who dealt with the "Wessa scandal".

"Hello?" I answer, placing my book to the side of my bed.

"Tessa? This is Betty. I need you to check Twitter." she tells me, and I pick my laptop up from the floor. Logging in, I see that one of the trending feeds is a series of posts from Jessamine Lovelace.

Will's ex.

Crap.

I click one of them, and there is a paragraph of ranting on about Will and I. The next post is no different. It goes on for more than ten posts, and I finally stop reading them when I realize that I've gotten myself dangerously into the middle of Will and his spiteful ex.

"Betty? What am I supposed to do about this?" I ask, my voice shaking after reading all the hating comments on the posts.

"Honey, you're going to have to just ignore them. I know they hurt, but be the bigger person, and don't let the remarks get to you." she advises, and I take a shuddering breath.

"Alright. I'll do that," I tell her, and thank her for letting me know about the problem. She tells me it's just her job, then she hangs up the phone, leaving me hanging on an end tone.

I let out a huge sigh, and lie down on my bed. What is wrong with this girl, anyway? Can't she just accept that Will doesn't like her?

My phone rings again, and I pick it up without checking to see who it is, a big mistake, "Hello?"

"Hey, you finally answered," a male voice, that I had been avoiding all day, says from the other side. Crap.

"Hey, Will," I greet him, and I can't help but feel overrun with guilt and regret, "What's up? Anything new?"

"Not really. I was just calling to see how you were. I mean, since you kinda were acting a little weird, yesterday," he mentions, and I cover my face with my hand, "You're okay, aren't you?"

"Just...a little stressed," I reply, "Have you been on Twitter recently?"

"Oh god," he groans, "Don't even get me started on that. She's...taking this way too far. I don't know what to do."

"Betty just called me," I inform him, "She advises us to ignore it. I'm fine with that, since I don't really use my Twitter."

Will laughs, "I wish I could do that, but my Twitter has been spammed with hate for the past six hours. I don't get it. I'm perfectly fine for years, and Jessamine is seen as the, excuse my French, bitch, but once she starts Twitter ranting about me, everyone starts to hate me!"

"I'm sure it will blow over," I reassure him, and he lets out a short laugh of disbelief.

"Not if Jessamine sees how much response she is getting. She'll keep going, and going, and going." he reminds me, and I sigh. He's right.

"I'm super sorry about this Will. If I had never kissed you...this...never would have happened," I tell him, and feel a stab of guilt about Jem.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine, for dating her in the first place. Did I tell you-" his voice lightens with a small edge of embarrassment and amusement, "-I used to a bit geeky, with nerd glasses and suspenders? It was a short phase, but she used to parade me around in front of all the quote on quote, 'desirable', guys that she wanted to impress."

I hold back a laugh, imagining Will in nerd glasses and suspenders. It's kind of hot, actually. Just imagine it...

"Tessa?" I hear someone ask, and I snap back into reality.

"Yeah? What?"

"Did you hear what I asked?" he asks.

"Sorry. No, can you repeat it?" I say, trying to put the image if a sexy nerdy Will out of my mind. It's quite hard, actually.

"Do you want to go out sometime? L-like on a date?" he stutters, and for some reason I find this adorable.

Before I even know what I am saying, I am agreeing, and hanging up the phone, a happy grin plastered across my face.

I have a date with Will Herondale. I have a date with Will Herondale!

Then, it dawns on me.

Fudge.

Jem.

* * *

"I don't understand," my mom repeats, her voice compacted with all the worry she can muster, "Why do you want therapy?"

I sigh, trying to explain, "I need to be able to voice my feelings to someone who will listen to all of it, and give me advice."

"What about me?" she asks, "I could do that for you."

"Mom. It's really personal stuff," I tell her, and she sighs.

"Alright. If that's what you want, I'll sign you up," she agrees, and goes to get the phone. After a long conversation with a local therapist, she informs me that my first appointment is in a week.

And it's the first reasonable thing that I've done in a while, and it helps me take my mind off things.

* * *

I go to bed early, because for some reason, I'm super tired. When my phone begins to ring at near ten, I barely decide to answer it, and I only do because it could be someone important.

"Hello?" I mumble, closing my eyes and leaning back into my pillow.

"Tessa?" a voice asks, and I don't recognize it, since I'm practically asleep.

"Who is this?" I reply, and the person of the other side clears his throat.

"This is Jem," he tells me, and my eyes fly open. I'm no longer sleepy, but I'm somewhat terrified. Scared that Will might have told him about the date.

See? This is why I need therapy. I have some major problems.

"Oh, hi Jem! " I reply, as cheerfully as I can, without giving anything away.

"Hey, I hope I didn't bother you. I just wanted to ask you something," he informs me, and I frown. Should I tell him that I was sleeping?

"Nah, I was just sleeping. Don't worry about it," I reply, and I hear him sigh with...relief? It's hard to tell.

"Well, I'm so sorry I woke you," he apologizes, and I tell him not to worry at all. I lay back in my bed, clutching the phone to my ear, and snuggle back down into the blankets. I'm tired and I'm falling asleep with him on the phone, but I smile because it's Jem. I'm lucky to have a friend like him.

"What did you want to ask me?" I question, and I hear him take a deep breath, and murmur something to himself.

After a long silence, he swallows and I can hear the apprehension and eagerness in his tone. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurts out nervously, his voice shaky but determined.

I widen my eyes.

Fudge, again.

* * *

**So, what do you think Tessa will do? What will she tell Jem? Or Will? Or both?**

**Leave a review, follow, or favorite! :) Especially reviews. Gosh, I'm almost at 100 reviews, and I only have 7 chapters! You guys are amazing. Thank you so much. :)**

**ANYWAYS, I have fantabulous news. How many of you thought that this was an awesome chapter, way awesomer than usual? I HAVE THE REASON. I now, for the first time have a beta reader. And she is the most fantastic beta reader! :) Introducing...MortalShadowhunter! Wait, you probably already know her. Because she is fantabulous, and writes some of the best TID fanfics around here. So yeah. Yay! :) **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	9. Therapy And Sophie

**So. It's been more than a freaking month since I've update this. Damnit. Anyways. I am back, and better than ever. Mwahahaha. Lol. Read on, please. Ignore the psycho girl. **

**SaneLilies: DAMNIT I WANTED TO KNOW WHO MYSTERIOUSDUDE WAS! I was seriously laughing so hard at your review. Thank you. You made my day so much better, but ew. I have a major bio test tomorrow, and I didn't really study. Damn.**

**TessaElseHerondale: I love how everyone liked the "Fudge" line. Kind of cracked me up how a bunch of people started their review, with "Fudge." Lol. Haha yes. I should be a drama writer. I love to write emotions, but I feel like sometimes I do it a little too much. You'll see in this chapter what I'm talking about. I loved the idea about Anthony. but I have a plan for him...that may or may not include that. Haha I don't mind the short review. It's better than none! :)**

**MagicMissy: You might very well be surprised. But then again, you may not. You kinda have to read the chapter. But...seeing as I love Wessa a lot, there will definitely be Will somsome where in the next few chapters. **

**Guest: You might be surprised! And happy! And sad! **

**ASilverShadowhunter: Aww, thank you! I love your reviews. They make me feel all happy inside. And yes! Jessa! But I also love Wessa. Hence my username. Hmm. I would kill myself trying to decide between them.**

**The-Final-Hope: Aww you have a cold? I'm sorry. They really suck. But thank you for taking the time to read and review my story! Well, you're probably over the cold now...seeing that it's been more than a month since I last updated...**

**Jess (Guest): Haha your review made me laugh really hard. The wording...it was perfect. It's exactly what i want everyone to think about this story. :) Tessa doesn't know what she's doing, just yet, lol. But she will soon. :)**

**SilverJem5: Oh wow I know it's been a month and more since I've updated...before i made the forum. I laugh thinking about how long I stay at night writing on it. But your review was so sweet, and I smiled a lot reading it again. So thank you. I'm sitting in math class, and you have made my day. :) :) :)**

**Cythia (Guest): Don't worry, there will be both Wessa, and Jessa, in this story, cuz that's how I am, lol. :)**

**RoselynM: Hello! Haha yep! :) the pressure is hard, but it will all work out in a little while. :) Meanwhile, can't wait to beta your new chapter! :)**

**Eruditedemigod: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**kantjw48 (Guest): Aww, thank you! You are way too sweet. Here's the next part, chapter after the cliffie, but I'm not saying that there isn't another cliffie at the end...**

* * *

**Therapy And Sophie**

What have I gotten myself into? God, this is bad. There is nothing I could say or do, that won't reveal what I have done.

"Jem," I whisper, "I have to be honest with you. I just agreed to go on a date with Will. I'm so sorry."

"Will? He...I...I...I understand," he sighs, his voice growing stiff with forced reassurance. The disappointment in his tone is so raw that I feel a part of my heart shatter, "I hope we can stay good friends, Tessa. I really admire you. I need you to know that." He says the last words as if my life depends on it before he hangs up the phone and I'm left there with a monotonous tone ringing in my ear.

Drawing the phone away from my ear, I stare at the blank screen. It flickers on, to let me know the call has ended, then shuts off again.

I can't help but think that it reminds me of my heart.

* * *

"I have an appointment," I tell the receptionist, "Theresa Gray."

"Oh, here you are," she replies, handing me some papers, "There's a bit of a wait, so I suggest getting comfortable in our waiting room. Also, I would like you to fill these out-" she gestures at the papers in my hand, "-It's just some background information, and things like that."

I thank her, and sit down in a chair. Sorting through the papers, I accidentally drop my pen, and the girl in the seat next to me leans down to pick it up. Handing it to me, I notice that her hair is completely obscuring the left side of her face.

"Thank you," I say, and she smiles at me.

"You look familiar," she says, sitting up straight. "Like I've seen you before."

"I don't think so," I reply, trying to figure out if I know her, "...You don't look familiar to me, really. But then again, I am known to forget the faces of people easily. Even my own distant family members."

Suddenly, she grins, "I know! You're Tessa Gray!" Her voice hitches with awe as if she's meeting some famous celebrity. "You're going to be starring in Clockwork Angel!"

I nod, "Oh yeah, that might be where you know me from."

"I'm going to be in it to, actually! Gee, what a coincidence!" she continues, "I'm so excited. We have a great cast, except for that-" her voice sours, "-dreadful Jessamine."

"You know her?" I ask, eyes widening in surprise, "How is she, to you?"

"Horrible. That's part of the reason I'm here," she mentioned, "I'm Sophie, by the way. Sophie Collins."

"What did she do to you?"

She pushed back her hair, and reveals a nasty scar on her cheek, however, she is still beautiful. I can't help but immediately think of a quote in my head that I once read from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream:_ Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._ I bite my tongue and it takes all of my self control to not quote it out loud, seeing as I'm afraid Sophie will think I'm strange, though she seems like a kind enough person.

"She teases me about this." She says, breaking my train of thought. "In fact, everyone does. That's why I'm taking therapy, to get over the self consciousness."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I say, smiling at her, "You are still very pretty."

Her mouth curves into a genuine smile, "Thank you, as are you. I mean, you are very pretty, moreso than I."

"Don't say that!" I exclaim, "I love your hair-" And thus I have become like every giggly and over-complimenting girl, "-It's gorgeous. I wish my hair was more like yours."

She smiles again, then looks at me seriously, "Why are you here?"

I frown, "Guy troubles,"

"Oh, I know how that is," she reassures me, "I wish you luck"

Basically, all the therapist does is listen to me tell the story of Jem and Will, then advises me to do whatever feels right.

Great. I'm never coming back here. What kind of therapy is this? Aren't they the ones who are supposed to tell you what to do?

Walking back into the waiting room, I see Sophie still in there, reading a magazine. She looks up as I come out, and throws it onto the table, and meets me at the door.

"Hey," she greets me,"How was your therapy?"

"Horrible," I groan, "She's not a great therapist."

"Hmm. I never got that from her," she says honestly, "Maybe she didn't know how to handle your problem?" Sophie guesses, "You know, we should hang out sometime? Besides, we're going to be acting together so it'll be nice to know who our coworkers are."

I smile, "That's sounds great. How about next week?"

"Perfect."

* * *

School has been a blur lately. Since I'm a junior, I'm finally allowed to go to the upperclassmen prom. Not that I'm sure that I'm going to. It's in a month, and since I don't have a boyfriend, I don't exactly see the point, since guys aren't exactly lining up to ask me to it.

I honestly can't wait for summer. It's a week after prom, so it's coming up pretty fast. Imagine. No school, no homework, nothing.

Will calls me after a few days, to set up a date.

"Hey, do you want to go out this Saturday?" he asks, and I hear nervousness in his voice, "I thought we could...go see a movie? The one we didn't get to see last week?"

I smile, but at the same time feel a pang of hurt in my heart, thinking of Jem, "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Sophie states, looking at me, befuddled and confused, "You like Will and Jem, and you kissed both, and now you're going out with Will, and you friend-zoned Jem?"

I sigh, burying my face in my hands, "Yes. It's horrible of me, isn't it?"

"Well, I have to admit, I used to have a celebrity crush on Jem. He's just really sweet, you know? I'd hate for someone to break his heart, even if they didn't mean to," Sophie smiled softly, "I don't mean to sound mean."

"Don't worry. You don't. I shouldn't have done this," I groan, "Jem probably hates me now. And Will...what should I do?"

"You should just go out with Will." Twirling her fork in her fingers, she sighs heavily. "But...please don't play with Jem's emotions anymore. I just feel somewhat bad for him and I wish that I could help him..." And then she widens her eyes as if she realizes something and bites her lip. "Don't think of it like that. Don't worry. I've gotten over him. But just know...I've heard some bad thing about Will." she remarks, taking a bite of the salad she ordered.

"Things like what?"

"He's a player, has had a lot of girlfriends, gets bored easy. I don't know if the rumors are true, but Jem has a better record, honestly," she smiles, "I'm so glad, I finally have someone I can tell all my thoughts to. It's refreshing."

I like her. She's able to speak her mind, something you don't see often.

"Thanks for the advice Sophie. I'll keep it in mind," I tell her, and she smiles again, "You're so nice, Tessa. I've never met anyone like you. I mean, Cecily is nice and all, but it's a bit awkward sometimes, talking about guys, since she is so young. Only fourteen, you know."

I laugh, "I know what you mean. What about you? Anyone special?"

She pauses, then looks down, blushing, "Just this one guy...his name is Gideon, and he's also in the movie."

"Really? What is he like?" I ask, leaning towards her, "Tell me everything."

"He's really tall, muscular, and a dirty blonde," she grinned, obviously happy about getting to talk about him, "He's down to earth, and is one of the people who don't mind my scar." She places a hand on her cheek, tracing the scar that disfigures her face, "He tells me I wouldn't be the same without it."

"I think you're beautiful, scar or not."

* * *

"You look like a model," Will smiles as I open the door on Saturday, when he arrives to pick me up. A small part of me wonders how many girls he has told that before me, but I push it off into the deep recesses of my thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"I just have to get my bag," I reply, and run to go fetch it. Coming back, he takes my hand, and we walk out to his car.

"So I decided," Will states, "We can't just go see a movie. I'm taking you out after. They have the best dessert bar here in Brooklyn. We're going there."

I laugh, as I slide into the passenger seat of his car, "In that case, I can't wait! I've never been to a dessert bar before. What's it like?"

"A place where you can get any dessert imaginable" he grins, and begins to drive towards the movie theater, "On a side note, do you know what's up with Jem? He's been awfully distant lately, and I'm worried I did something to piss him off. Did he mention anything to you?"

I bite my lower lip, not sure about what to say. Should I tell him? He's going to find out in the future, I guess, but I'm not sure if right now is the best time to tell him that I...kissed Jem.

"Tessa?" he asks, and I hear a hint of worry in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just...distracted," I reply, twisting my angel necklace between my fingertips, "School, and things, you know."

"Yeah, no problem," he replies, as we pull into the parking lot, "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Will..." I start to say, but then can't say anything else.

"Yes?" he presses, "Is there something you want to say?"

"I...the day I saw you at the movies with Cecily...Jem and I went sightseeing again. We got back to my house, and-" my voice hitches, "-I kissed him. He called me about a week ago, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I had just accepted your offer to go on a date. I declined, and ever since then, he's seemed a bit sad. Perhaps that's why," I confess, covering my face with my hands, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just...I don't know. If you want to just leave me here, it's fine. I'll find a way home. I guess I don't deserve to be out on a date with you."

"No," Will states, and I can see on his face that he's still stunned, "I'm not mad, not at all. Jem...he's closer than a brother to me. If I had known he liked you..." He stops, and slowly takes a shuddering breath, "I wouldn't have asked you out."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my heart pounding on my chest, "We're friends still, but he hasn't seemed the same for awhile."

"I never...thought Jem would feel that way. Sometimes...he just seems...above such mortal emotions," Will mentions, a thoughtful look on his face. After a long pause, he glances over at me, his teeth biting at his bottom lip. "Are you going to prom this year?"

"I'm not sure," I reply, wondering where he is going with this, "Why?"

"If you are okay with it," he smiles a smile, one utterly confusing to me, as it is a mix of joy, and sadness, heartbreak and true encouragement, "I want you to go with Jem."

* * *

**I'm trying. Really. I'm just...busy. but I want to update more, I promise. And I will. Because I know I want to. I mean, this story hadn't been updated in a month and a half. That is unacceptable. So now, I'm going to try to update at least one story a week, and hopefully more, if I have time. :)**

**Follows, favorites, and reviews are always wonderful to get! And check out my other stories, especially my new one, Tess, The Writer, Tessa, The Musician. It's going to be quite a fun one to read, I promise you. **

**A big, giant thank you to MortalShadowhunter, for her awesomeness in betaing!**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
